Cuanto queda para la felicidad (parte II)
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: Shikamaru y Temari reflexionan durante la guerra y se ven obligados a dejar de huir y a afrontar la realidad de su relación. [LEER PRIMERO LA PARTE I]
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra querida pareja por fin es canon y no puedo aguantar las ganas de publicar la segunda parte. Así soy yo de impulsiva...**

**En fin, os traigo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte. Espero no arrepentirme y tener que editar cosas en el futuro por publicarlo ****antes de tiempo**** aunque me he asegurado de leerlo varias veces y saber que al menos tengo diez capitulos que creo que son inalterables pase lo que pase.**

**Ya sabeis que intento seguir partes de la historia al pie de la letra...**

**Enjoy!**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

- Negativo… - susurró Temari con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Negativo? – repitió las palabras de la kunoichi el Nara.

- Sí, negativo. – confirmó ella.

Los dos suspiraron a la vez. Ella se limpió y se acomodó la ropa.

- Sujétalo un rato más por favor – le dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta el cubículo. – me tengo que lavar las manos.

Él esperó con paciencia a que Temari se lavara y se secara.

- ¿Estás segura que ese test está bien? – dijo Shikamaru que estaba recostado contra la pared del fondo del baño de mujeres. – entonces, ¿por qué no te ha bajado la regla?

Temari lo miró en plan "tienes razón…". Arrugó la frente y se miró al espejo.

- Debe ser por estrés – dijo ella finalmente – no es tan raro que a una mujer se le altere el ciclo por estrés. Yo nunca había pasado tanto estrés: los preparativos de la guerra, ayudar a Gaara y a la vez pensar que estaba embarazada… todo eso me estaba afectando, supongo.

- Este último año ha sido muy intenso, todavía recuerdo cuando me dijeron que trabajaría contigo. Yo tenía quince años y era un estúpido vago.

- Es raro que seas tú el que diga eso – dijo ella.

- Temari, me hubiera gustado hacerte un regalo por tu cumpleaños… - dijo el Nara - ¿ya son veinte, no?

- Sí… pero no te preocupes, este año nadie celebra nada.

- Pero tú me hiciste uno cuando cumplí dieciséis…

- De verdad, no me debes nada – dijo ella.

…

- Mañana es el tuyo, ¿no? – dijo la kunoichi tirando el papel con el que se había secado a la basura – Esta vez no tengo ningún regalo.

- No importa – dijo Shikamaru – tú lo has dicho antes, este año no se celebra nada.

…

- ¿Pero… ahora qué? – dijo Shikamaru entregándole el abanico.

- ¿Ahora qué de qué? – dijo ella.

- ¿En qué punto estamos? Tú y yo me refiero…

- ¿Por qué insistes? Ya lo hemos hablado un millón de veces Shikamaru…

- Vale, está bien. Sólo quería confirmarlo. Toma – dijo Shikamaru dándole el abanico. – será mejor que me reúna con mis compañeros. Estarán buscándome.

- Entonces, ya nos veremos por ahí – dijo ella mientras salían del baño.

- Adiós Temari – dijo él con la mano yéndose por el pasillo.

[239]

…

- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó Ino delante de Chōji y Shikamaru. - ¡Es tan insensible!

- Hey, vamos… - dijo Shikamaru – No deberías pelear con tu padre estando la Gran Guerra Ninja a punto de comenzar.

- Pero… - dijo Ino ruborizándose recordando las palabras de su padre. Inoichi había abierto la puerta de su habitación encontrándola desnuda. Ella se enfadó mucho con su padre y él se sentía avergonzado. No obstante, eso no impidió que le dijera que si estaba preocupada por algo que podían hablarlo. Y que si ya había elegido a un chico. - ¿¡Por qué piensa debería salir con uno de vosotros?! ¡Y SOBRE TODO, SE ATREVIÓ A ENTRAR EN LA HABITACIÓN DE UNA SEÑORITA SIN LLAMAR A LA PUERTA!

- Hey, Ino… ¿por qué la tomas contra nosotros? – se quejó Shikamaru.

- Venga… ¡haya calma…! - dijo Chōji – Inoichi-san sólo está preocupado por ti.

- Recuerda que lloraste mucho por lo de Sasuke – dijo Shikamaru – por lo que no es algo tan descabellado…

- ¡Eso es porque pasó muy repentinamente…! – dijo Ino con las mejillas coloradas – Además, preocuparme por Sasuke-kun no me hará ningún bien. He decidido dejárselo a Sakura y a su equipo.

_- Bien, parece que Ino lo ha superado. Con la guerra acercándose, nuestro equipo sufriría si ella no estuviese concentrada. Supongo que Ino estará bien.._

Su conversación fue interrumpida por unos niños que se peleaban y que Chōji trató de parar. Un niño iba a llamar "gordo" al Akimichi pero Shikamaru completó su jutsu de posesión de sombras a tiempo para taparle la boca con la mano de uno de los niños. Entonces apareció Kosuke, un anciano que es famoso por ser el gennin más fuerte de todos, y también por ser el shinobi que lleva más de cincuenta años siendo gennin.

Kosuke pasó todo el día contándoles las historias de la formación Ino-Shika-Cho y como había sido salvado en dos ocasiones, una por sus padres y otra por ellos mismos.

Al atardecer Ino, Chōji y Shikamaru recuerdan que aunque la guerra es inminente, ellos tienen un nivel muy por debajo del de sus padres:

- Bueno supongo que nuestro padres tienen sus cosas y nosotros las nuestras – dijo Shikamaru – No tiene sentido ser igual que ellos.

- Tienes razón – dijo Chōji entusiasmado.

_- Es un hecho que no hemos llegado al nivel de nuestros padres. Pero aun así no debemos olvidar que nuestro enemigo es más poderoso que nuestros padres. Lo que significa que la guerra que se acerca es… _- pensaba el joven Nara.

Shikamaru soltó una risita pensativo.

- Cuando éramos gennin lo único en lo que pensábamos era en escapar. – dijo él.

- Es cierto, siempre estábamos asustados y buscábamos la forma más fácil de salir. – dijo Ino.

- Sí… – dijo el Akimichi.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Somos débiles! – dijo Shikamaru – Es por eso que siempre pensamos en mantenernos con vida usando todos los medios y las mejores estrategias. Cuento con vosotros, ¡Ino, Chōji! ¡Puede que no coincidamos con nuestros padres pero no estaremos solos en la guerra! ¡Así que hagamos todo lo que podamos de la mejor manera que sepamos!

- Lo único que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros. - dijo Ino.

- ¿Estaremos bien? ¿NO? – exclamó Chōji entusiasmado.

- ¡Claro! – dijo el Nara.

- ¡No nos preocupemos! ¡Estaremos bien! – dijo la rubia de Konoha. - ¡Está bien chicos, este es el espíritu! ¡Vamos!

Los tres juntaron sus manos en modo equipo:

- ¡Sí! – dijeron.

[256]

Shikamaru estaba con su padre en el cuartel general de guerra poniéndose al día de todos sus planes. El joven Nara admiraba la inteligencia de su padre y deseaba poder ser algún día como él.

- Oe, Shikamaru – dijo Shikaku. - ¿estás bien?

- Sí, llegado este momento ya no siento nada. Ni temor ni nada.

- Tu novia se ha ido a cambiar por allí – dijo su padre señalando una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

- No es mi novia… y no pienso ir – replicó Shikamaru dedicándole una mirada de odio.

- Vamos, sé un hombre y ve a verla. En verdad es lo que deseas. – dijo su padre - pero no te entretengas. En breves seréis convocados.

- Lo sé – dijo Shikamaru alejándose de su padre, yendo en dirección a la puerta – nunca pensé que serías un alcahuete… pero te lo agradezco viejo.

Shikaku esbozó una leve sonrisa. Se sentía feliz por brindarle la oportunidad a su hijo pero a la vez triste por lo que se avecinaba.

Shikamaru llegó ante la puerta y llamó dando dos golpes:

- Temari, soy yo – dijo el Nara. Pero dentro no respondió nadie. Tras unos segundos de espera Shikamaru decidió llamar otra vez dando otros dos golpes.

La puerta se abrió sin que pudiera ver a la persona que había abierto. Él entró sin dudar.

- ¿Temari? – preguntó sin ver a nadie dentro.

Ella cerró la puerta dejando ver que se había escondido detrás de la puerta. Se tapaba el pecho con una camiseta azul oscura.

- Me estoy vistiendo – dijo ella yendo hacía un sofá donde tenía la ropa anterior.

- Ya veo… así que los shinobis que acompañáis a los Kages tenéis ciertos privilegios – dijo Shikamaru mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Privilegios? – dijo ella buscando algo entre la mochila - ¿Por cambiarme aquí? No tiene nada de especial…

Ella dejó la camiseta en el sofá y le dio la espalda para que no le viera nada. Entonces empezó a enrollarse una venda alrededor de los pechos. Él observó lo que hacía y se acercó por detrás. Cogió la venda de su mano y le ayudó a pasarla por detrás.

- Nunca te habías puesto esto – puntualizó el Nara.

- No sabemos cómo de devastador será… debo estar preparada. Y no sirve la lencería normal. – dijo ella explicando el motivo – Ya termino yo, gracias.

Shikamaru le dejó que acabara y vio cómo se puso la camiseta de malla encima. Luego la camiseta azul manga larga. Era el uniforme de los shinobi de Suna. Llevaba un pantalón a juego.

Luego se acercó a la pared donde estaba colgado un chaleco táctico de color arena oscuro y se lo puso encima de todo. Terminó de ponerse los accesorios para los kunais y shuriken. Se aseguró de llevarlo todo. Después se acercó al tocador y dejó la bandana de Suna para ponerse la de "shinobi".

- Estoy lista – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Lo llevas todo?

- Sí, seguro – dijo ella volviendo a comprobar sus bolsillos.

- Hay algo que todavía te falta… - dijo él aproximándose.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella. Shikamaru la aferró contra él rápidamente robándole un beso. Temari que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa los entrecerró dejándose llevar. Tras casi un minuto pegados él se apartó y ella le dio una bofetada.

- ¿Tenías que hacerlo, no? – dijo ella tocándose el labio inferior, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el fervor del shinobi.

- Sí, tenía que hacerlo – dijo él poniéndose la mano en la mejilla izquierda, donde había recibido el golpe. Shikamaru la miraba con mala cara – te veré abajo – fue lo único que dijo saliendo de la estancia.

- ¡Espera! Pero si ya estoy… - dijo ella apresurándose para coger el enorme abanico. Pero Shikamaru ya iba varios metros por delante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

El Nara se perdió entre la gente, buscando a su amigo Chōji. Al rato los convocaron y tuvieron que agruparse según las indicaciones. Al organizarse por grupos Temari pudo encontrar de nuevo a Shikamaru entre la multitud.

- Oí que nos iban a dividir en cinco tropas pero pensé que sería por aldeas – dijo Chōji caminando al lado de Shikamaru.

- ¿Cómo van a hacer eso? Recuerda que estamos en guerra.

- Exacto – dijo Temari alcanzando el ritmo al que caminaban Shikamaru y Chōji. – No es momento de competir con el resto de las aldeas.

- Eso es – dijo el Nara serio, todavía recordando la bofetada de antes – El gran regimiento de ataque se compone de cinco tropas: la primera está formada por shinobi de ataque a media distancia. Gran parte de sus miembros utilizan ataques a con armas. La segunda tropa está especializada en ataque a corta distancia, ellos luchan en primera línea de combate. La tercera tropa proporcionará apoyo a las tropas de ataque a corta y media distancia, sus miembros cuentan con una gran rapidez y fuera física. A nosotros nos ha tocado en la cuarta tropa, la de ataque a larga distancia. Nosotros haremos de enlace entre la tropa de inteligencia y vigilancia. También protegeremos a las tropas de apoyo ofensivo. Por último tenemos a la tropa de ataque especial con shinobis de ataque especializado.

- ¿Tropa especial? – preguntó Chōji.

- Sí, en la guerra puede pasar cualquier cosa – dijo Shikamaru – aun estando divididos en tropas debemos confiar en el buen trabajo de nuestros compañeros. Por supuesto, habrá tropas que lucharán con ventaja y otras que no tendrán tanta suerte. Ahí es donde entran en juego los shinobis con jutsus secretos.

- Todavía faltan algunos preparativos – dijo Temari cuando Shikamaru terminó de hablar – pero me sorprende la rapidez con la que se ha dividido a los 80.000 shinobis en tropas. Y todo gracias a Nara Shikaku, el cerebro de Konoha. – la rubia se dirigió a Shikamaru como si lo del beso y la bofetada no hubiera ocurrido, como si no le diera apenas importancia – Oye, procura no decepcionar a tu padre.

- _Ya estás otra vez Temari…_ - pensó Shikamaru mirando de reojo a la rubia de Suna.

- La guerra está a punto de comenzar… - susurró Chōji severamente preocupado y asustado.

…

- ¡Ahí están los capitanes! – anunció un shinobi a grito pelado.

Todas las tropas organizadas en filas observaron a los capitanes en lo alto.

- El capitán de la tropa uno es la mano derecha del Raikage, Darui de la Nube Oculta. El capitán de la segunda tropa es Kitsuchi de la Roca. El capitán de la tercera tropa es Kakashi-san. El capitán de la quinta es Mifune, líder del país del Hierro. Y el capitán de la cuarta tropa y comandante del gran regimiento de ataque es el Kazekage Gaara – informó Shikamaru a su amigo que parecía estar menos al tanto de la situación.

[261]

- Debo aprovechar para satisfacer mi estómago – decía Chōji con una gran bolsa de patatas entre las manos sin enterarse de lo que hablaban los dos a su derecha.

- Gaara es nuestro capitán, pero también es el capitán de todas las divisiones. – dijo Temari. A Shikamaru se le escurría una gota de sudor por la cara: _"ya empieza a regañarme…"_ pensó – Aunque seas el sustituto, también eres capitán de la Cuarta División. Hazlo bien. – dijo la rubia muy seria.

Shikamaru puso su cara habitual de cuando le regañan.

- Me han puesto un cargo fastidioso – se quejó él - Joder…

La multitud empezó a discutir entre sí. La gente no terminaba de confiar en la alianza después de todo. Gaara comenzó su discurso, les recordó que ante el dolor que habían sufrido por culpa de Akatsuki, entre todos los allí presentes ya no había enemigos. Sólo shinobis. Y que él iba a necesitar la ayuda de todos para poder salvar al shinobi que un día, aun siendo enemigos, lo salvó de sí mismo y lo liberó de todo el odio de su corazón.

Todos los shinobis gritaron mensajes de apoyo hacia Gaara. Parecía que la alianza sí era posible. Las chicas detrás de Temari gritaban como si se murieran por el amor de Gaara.

Ella por su parte se sintió muy orgullosa del cambio de su hermano durante los últimos años.

[267]

Los shinobis ya se habían repartido por el campo de batalla cada uno en la tropa que le correspondía.

Shikamaru y Temari estaban uno al lado del otro observando a Gaara en lo alto de un bloque de piedra esperando alguna señal. Mientras tanto el resto de la tropa esperaba detrás de ellos.

Un shinobi se acercó a Shikamaru y le transmitió un mensaje.

- Eso es todo – dijo el shinobi. Shikamaru asintió.

- Tenemos un mensaje de la base – dijo el Nara en voz alta hacia toda la tropa. Temari se giró de medio lado mirándole – Nuestra unidad de ataque sorpresa está luchando contra la unidad de ataque sorpresa del enemigo. El enemigo se mueve según lo predicho pero están enviando muertos revividos al campo de batalla a través de una técnica llamada Edo Tensei.

Temari se dirigió hacia la tropa también:

- No sabemos quién aparecerá en el campo de batalla. Prepárense todos.

Los shinobis de la tropa se alarmaron al ver a Gaara hacer un gesto con la mano.

- Es la señal – dijo Shikamaru – el enemigo está cerca.

- Pero no hubo ningún mensaje de la base sobre la cercanía del enemigo - dijo Temari - ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

- Seguramente hay shinobis que ni los de la base pueden detectar – dijo el Nara – es normal, el enemigo sólo revive a personas fuertes.

- ¿Pe-pelear contra… muertos? – dijo Chōji asustado - ¿Qué haremos? Esto empieza a asustarme…

Shikamaru pensó que su amigo no estaba actuando como un hombre sino como un crío y encima delante de Temari.

- Oye Chōji, no vale lloriquear a estas alturas – dijo Shikamaru reprendiéndole.

- Sí… - dijo el Akimichi sin llegar a calmarse en realidad.

[268]

…

- Entendido – dijo Shikamaru a otro shinobi que se acercó a él con un mensaje. Shikamaru se dirigió a Temari – Lo siento pero nosotros debemos llevarnos la mitad de la tropa y nos uniremos al primer escuadrón.

- ¿¡La mitad de la tropa!? – exclamó Temari - ¿¡En qué está pensando la base!?

- No te preocupes, estoy de acuerdo con el plan – explicó el Nara – si nos movemos según lo planeado no habrá ningún problema. Además, regresaremos de nuevo. Sólo que… habrá cosas fastidiosas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shikamaru? – preguntó el Akimichi que escuchaba las palabras de Shikamaru estando al lado de Temari.

- Hay un shinobi más fuerte que un Kekkei Genkai, que se le considera un Kekkei Touta – dijo el Nara.

- ¿¡Kekkei Touta!? – dijo la rubia alterada - ¿¡Es eso cierto!?

- ¿Kekkei Touta? – dijo Yukata a Matsuri. Las dos chicas de la arena se encontraban a unos pasos detrás de Temari - ¿De qué están hablando? Matsuri-chan, ¿tú sabes a qué se refieren?

- Nunca lo había escuchado pero, por la reacción de temor de Temari-sama debe ser alguien muy peligroso – dijo Matsuri.

- Vosotras… - dijo Temari mirándolas con ojos inquisidores - ¿¡Cómo pensáis defenderos con tan poco conocimiento sobre un Kekkei Touta!?

- ¡Discúlpenos Temari-sama! – dijeron las chicas asustadas.

_- ¡Qué típico de ella…!_ – pensó Shikamaru.

- Pero, ¿qué es exactamente un Kekkei Touta? – preguntó Yukata.

- Qué decepción… - dijo Temari acercándose a ellas - ¿los jóvenes de ahora no saben ni siquiera eso? Kekkei Touta es…

Temari dudó si explicarlo ella ya que no quería quedar mal delante de Shikamaru por si no lo explicaba bien.

- ¿Kekkei… - dijo Matsuri.

- Touta… es?- dijo Yukata.

…

- ¡Hey, es tu turno Shikamaru! – dijo Temari girándose hacia el Nara.

- ¿Eh…? ¿¡Y eso…!? – exclamó Shikamaru.

- No soy buena para estas cosas – dijo la rubia - ¡explícales tú!

- Mierda, se suponía que era yo el que debe dar las órdenes… - dijo Shikamaru acercándose a las chicas.

- Yo también quiero escucharlo Shikamaru – dijo Chōji yendo detrás de él.

Temari se había escudado detrás de las chicas para no estar tan cerca de él y que ellas se dieran cuenta de cómo se ponía nerviosa.

- Bueno, veamos… - empezó Shikamaru. Les explicó los conceptos básicos del chakra y acabó explicándoles por fin qué era Kekkei Touta. Temari suspiró pensando en que lo tenían complicado.

- Tenemos que pensar en una estrategia – dijo la rubia.

- Shikamaru – dijo Chōji – si el oponente es tan fuerte, ¿está bien que nos traslademos?

- Bueno, la base es quién ha decidido eso – explicó el Nara – y también nos han enviado a nuestro refuerzo especial. Ha llegado nuestro aliado Kekkei Touta.

En cuanto llegó el viejo Tsuchikage Shikamaru se preparó para irse. Temari, que estaba con las chicas, se separó de ellas para hablar con el Nara.

- Ten cuidado – le dijo.

- Todo irá bien – respondió él con una mano en el hombro de la rubia. La tropa que se llevaba Shikamaru se terminó de agrupar y comenzaron su trote. Temari vio como el Nara se alejaba y volvió con las chicas.

- Temari-sama – dijo Matsuri - ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Qué? – respondió la rubia.

- ¿Tiene una relación… especial… con ese chico… Shikamaru?

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – exclamó la rubia - ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Esas cosas no son de tu incumbencia!

- ¡Lo-lo siento… Temari-sama! – se disculpó Matsuri nerviosa. Temari resopló y se alejó de ellas para que no la molestaran al menos durante un rato.

- Matsuri-chan, ¿cómo has sabido que entre ellos hay algo? – dijo Yukata picarona.

- Fíjate bien, Temari-sama no se ha separado de Shikamaru desde que la guerra ha empezado. Y hablan mucho rato pero a veces se evitan… cuando el contacto entre ellos se hace muy próximo…

- Ohhh, ¡increíble! ¡A Temari-sama le gusta ese chico…! – exclamó Yukata sorprendida por la noticia. La verdad es que ver a Temari nerviosa delante de un chico era lo último que se imaginaba que llegaría a ver en su vida.

…

[316]

- Por fin conseguimos sellar al Raikage, no dejaremos que lo revivan más. – dijo Temari con su tropa detrás.

Y de repente de entre la arena salió un shinobi revivido por el Edo Tensei corriendo como un loco hacia Temari.

- Uooooooooooooohhhhhh – exclamaba el shinobi - ¡TEMARI!

- ¿¡Eh…!? – articuló la rubia.

- ¡Temari, te he echado de menos! – dijo aquel extraño hombre.

- ¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? – exclamó la kunoichi.

- ¿Un conocido? – dijo Matsuri a Yukata.

- No sé… - dijo Yukata.

- ¿Da…daimaru…? – exclamó Temari con un escalofrío te terror recorriéndole el cuerpo - ¿Por qué te revivieron?

- Ahora que estoy aquí te diré lo que debo decirte… - dijo Daimaru armándose de valor.

- ¿De… de qué hablas…? – preguntó la kunoichi.

- ¡YO SIEMPRE TE HE QUERIDO…! – gritó a todo pulmón de manera que todo el mundo pudo escucharlo y se abalanzó sobre ella. Temari se apartó a toda velocidad.

Matsuri y Yukata tenían cara de niñas enamoradas mirando la escena de "amor".

- ¡Kamaitachi no justu! – Temari lanzó a Daimaru contra una roca con su jutsu.

…

- Bueno… que podía esperar si soy un revivido – dijo Daimaru en el suelo contra la roca – pero Temari, quiero saber qué es lo que pensabas de mí.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora si cuando éramos pequeños no hacías más que molestarme? – se quejó la rubia.

- No, es que yo… ¡lo siento! – dijo el shinobi de la Arena – ahora que estoy muerto puedo decirlo, ¡siempre me gustaste!

- ¡Entonces por qué me fastidiabas! – exclamó la kunoichi.

- Vamos vamos, Temari-san, ¿qué iba a hacer sino? – dijo Matsuri a la rubia.

- Los chicos son todos así – dijo Yukata.

- ¿… son así? – repitió Temari.

- Sí, así es… - dijo Yukata.

- ¡Pero es algo maravilloso Temari-san… – dijo Matsuri – tienes a un hombre que ha venido de la muerte para contarte sus sentimientos!

- ¡Qué romántico…! – exclamó Yukata.

- Sólo porque lo revivieron… - dijo Temari dudosa – pero mira que revivirte precisamente a ti.

- ¡Eh, que soy el gran Daimaru de la Nube de la Arena Roja! – dijo el shinobi.

- Moriste cuando cumplías una misión de rango C… así que tu fama no llegó muy lejos… - dijo la rubia.

- Temari… ¿acaso me odias? – dijo Daimaru.

- No, me sentía cómoda contigo porque no te importaba que fuera la hija del Kazekage y la hermana de Gaara.

- E-entonces, si estuviera vivo ¿saldrías conmigo? – dijo Daimaru con esperanza.

- Ah no, ¡imposible! – dijo la rubia.

- También me gusta que seas tan directa… - dijo el shinobi pensando en que Temari no tenía remedio.

- Es que Temari-san ya tiene novio – informó Matsuri con sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Eh? – articuló la rubia sorprendida mirando a sus compañeras.

- ¡Y es de los listos! – puntualizó Yukata refiriéndose, evidentemente, a Shikamaru.

- ¡Así que es por eso! – exclamó Daimaru resentido.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡No tengo a nadie! – les gritó Temari con ojos desorbitados.

- En ese caso… vamos, séllame – dijo Daimaru sentándose en el suelo.

- Oye, me entristecí cuando supe que habías muerto… - dijo Temari – ¿será cosa del destino que por eso me hayas encontrado?

- ¿Lloraste? Dime, ¿lloraste? – sonrió Daimaru esperando su respuesta.

- No, no lloré para nada – dijo Temari con cara de "qué patético".

Daimaru se desplomó contra el suelo.

- Vamos, equipo de sellado, ¡dense prisa! – dijo el shinobi. Aun a pesar de la conversación, se despidió con una sonrisa - ¡Adiós Temari!

- Adiós Daimaru… – dijo la rubia pensando en que no le atraía para nada un tipo como aquel pero en el fondo de su corazón le daba lástima.

* * *

><p><strong>Es un poco caca no hacer caps originales (de guion propio me refiero)... pero bueno.<strong>

**Supone mas trabajo hacer caps no originales... aunque puede que haya gente que piense lo contrario.**

**Los proximos mejor porque ya seran miossss jijiji os hare sufrir en el asiento con el lemon.**

**Gracias a los que siempre comentan. Os amo. Os hacía de todo... todo bueno claro! Jajaja**

**~WTK**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capítulo 3.**

Las tropas se reagruparon, Shikaku les informó desde el cuartel general el plan para detener al Juubi contra el cual estaba peleando Naruto.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Shikamaru a la rubia.

- Todo bien, ¡vamos! – dijo ella.

…

[363]

- ¡La cuarta división ha llegado! – anunció Shikamaru cuando llegó con su tropa. Temari y Chōji estaban a su lado.

Los shinobis ejecutaron las órdenes de Shikaku para detener al Juubi y Temari, tras cumplir su papel en el plan, se quedó meditando sobre las habilidades y la inteligencia del líder del clan Nara.

- Los otros shinobis apenas acaban de contarles sus técnicas y él ha sacado una estrategia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡se nota que es el padre de Shikamaru! – pensó ella sonriendo orgullosa de tener los sentimientos que sentía hacia el joven Nara. Temari empezó a reflexionar sobre una vida a su lado en caso de que sobrevivieran a la guerra. Aunque no estaba segura sobre si eso sería posible, al menos ella estaba decidida a abrir su corazón y dejarse llevar mucho más que en el pasado.

[364]

Obito y Madara se dieron cuenta de que había una mente pensante que daba las órdenes a toda la alianza. Así que una vez liberado del Juubi enfocaron sus bijudamas hacia objetivos más lejanos consiguiendo lanzar uno en la dirección del cuartel general.

Shikaku y los demás en el cuartel supieron en seguida que iban a morir y no tenían manera de escapar ya que la bijudama del Juubi sería implacable en un amplio área.

- ¿Y ahora qué Shikaku? – dijo Inoichi conectado al artefacto que le permitía transmitir sus pensamientos al resto de shinobis.

- Haremos lo que debemos hacer. Nuestro último trabajo – sentenció el líder Nara – Conéctame con todo el mundo en el campo de batalla. Tengo un plan para detener al Juubi.

Shikaku transmitió un mensaje hacia la tropa, llegando también a las mentes de sus hijos. Inoichi y Shikaku aprovecharon los últimos segundos para despedirse.

Shikamaru escuchó el mensaje aterrorizado. Su padre estaba a punto de morir y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El joven Nara escuchó atentamente las palabras de su padre y contuvo las lágrimas con toda la rabia que le producía el hecho de su muerte. Ino sin embargo agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar unas lágrimas en silencio y finalmente la bijudama impactó dando final a las vidas de sus predecesores.

- Shikamaru… - dijo Chōji casi en un susurro.

- Estamos en plena batalla – dijo él – el resto no tiene importancia. Lo mismo va por ti, Ino. Haremos lo que dijo mi padre.

Tras un rato de batalla Naruto volvió a reaccionar y le pasó chakra a todos los shinobis. El trío InoShikaChō se preparó para la acción.

- Shikamaru, Ino, ¿estáis listos? – dijo Chōji.

Shikamaru e Ino recordaron las últimas palabras de sus padres.

- ¿Entendieron todos el plan? ¡Deben metérselo a todos en la cabeza! – había dicho Shikaku - ¡Lo primero es el InoShikaChō!

- ¿Y si el plan no funcionara correctamente? – había preguntado Shikamaru.

- Tú que seguirás vivo toma el mando Shikamaru – dijo Shikaku.

- El cuartel general desaparecerá - había dicho Inoichi.

- Como padre sólo me relacioné contigo a través del shogi. No te di… - se puso a decir el líder Nara.

- Fue suficiente – le dijo Shikamaru interrrumpiéndole – he crecido observando cómo actuabas.

- Ino, eres la lespedeza violeta, símbolo del clan Yamanaka y creciste cumpliendo su significado – dijo Inoichi.

- ¿Amor optimista? – dijo Ino.

- Ese no es todo su significado – dijo su padre – De lo que más orgulloso me siento es de tus sentimientos hacia tus amigos. Pude ver como crecías para florecer como una hermosa lespedeza violeta… bien, es la hora. ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir Shikaku?

- Hmm… Shikamaru, ¿puedes decirle a tu madre que…? ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Antes de eso…! ¡Que tu madre no encuentre lo hay en la caja de madera del cajón izquierdo del armario!

- Lo sé todo, no te preocupes… - dijo su hijo.

Inoichi lo miró extrañado imaginándose qué diablos tendría Shikaku en esa caja de madera y por qué se había ruborizado.

- Lo último es de mi parte – dijo el líder Yamanaka – Siempre estaremos dentro de vosotros. No lo olvidéis.

…

[379]

La guerra continuó azotando con su oleada de muerte. El enemigo era muy superior a pesar de la cantidad de shinobis que luchaban en su contra. Los hokages del pasado, revividos por Edo Tensei, se presentaron en el campo de batalla y aunque la gente no entendía por qué ni quién lo había permitido, se alegraron de tener un aliado poderoso a su lado.

No obstante, la presencia de los hokages no hizo sino minar la moral de la tropa puesto que comparado con su poder, el resto de shinobis se sentían insignificantes. El miedo y la impotencia se hicieron demasiado palpables y las tropas dudaban tanto que se pusieron a expresar sus sentimientos en alto.

Shikamaru se vio obligado a transmitir un mensaje de ánimo a la tropa:

- Por poca fuerza que tengamos, puede que sea de utilidad en algún momento. Tal vez ahora no podamos hacer nada, pero puede que haya algún momento en que podamos. Por eso debemos prestar mucha atención porque cuando llegue el momento hasta un pequeño poder puede cambiar el futuro del mundo. ¡Así que debemos estar concentrados para no dejarlo pasar!

Temari, que había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Shikamaru dijo también en su pensamiento:

- Shikamaru, podrías convertirte en un buen Hokage. Una de las condiciones para ser Kage es la habilidad de influir en el corazón de las personas…

Shikamaru, que todavía estaba conectado al resto de pensamientos mediante la mano de Ino en su cabeza, abrió los ojos al escuchar el pensamiento de Temari. Él sintió que quizás ella todavía se planteaba una relación con él a pesar de los múltiples rechazos. Quizás después de la guerra ella dejaría de pensar que su relación era imposible. Aunque una cosa tenían clara: por el momento, lo prioritario era sobrevivir.

…

A pesar de los mensajes de ánimo, las tropas seguían dependiendo totalmente de la fuerza de los grandes shinobis. Cuando el árbol del Tsukuyomi infinito por fin brotó, sus raíces se llevaron por delante a muchos hombres debido a que el árbol estaba sediento de chakra y los dejó consumidos. Shikamaru se vio afectado por este hecho, y si no llega a ser por el chakra de Naruto él juraba que no tardaría en encontrarse con su padre allá donde estuviera.

Fue en ese momento en que Shikamaru deseó con todo su corazón que si sobrevivía, su deber en el futuro sería el de apoyar a Naruto en su labor de Hokage al igual que su padre hizo en su momento con la Godaime.

Temari, por desgracia o por fortuna, no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado Shikamaru. De haberlo sabido en aquel momento lo habría pasado realmente mal creyendo que el Nara estaba a punto de morir.

…

Por más que se esforzaron los shinobis acabaron cayendo en el Tsukuyomi infinito.

Shikamaru, metido de lleno en el sueño, se vio a si mismo con Temari a su lado. Enfrente veía a Asuma y Kurenai abrazando a su bebé y a la derecha a su padre siendo regañado por su madre. Como si de alguna manera el subconsciente de Shikamaru estuviera diciéndole que aquellas imágenes que tenía delante era lo que más deseaba con la mujer a su lado y sin embargo las palabras que salían por su boca eran sobre lo problemático que era el matrimonio y preguntándose si deberían pasar por ello. Pero en realidad aquellas palabras era como si él, en un vago intento de proponérselo, acabó más bien tanteando a ver qué opinaba ella sobre el tema.

Temari por su parte soñó viviendo una vida tranquila, viviendo con el único hombre con el que había estrechado tantos lazos como para llegar a decir que lo amaba. Sentada en medio de aquella sala de estar observaba el jardín donde se encontraba aquel chico –no ya tan chico- de ojos rasgados y profundamente negros. Esta vez con una barba de chivo al igual que su padre. Jugaba con un niño con exactamente el mismo aspecto que él, el mismo pelo azabache, el mismo peinado en una coleta, pero con profundos ojos verdes como los suyos. Temari sonreía llena de felicidad cada vez que ese niño le decía _"¡Mami, mira mami!"._

Nadie supo que pasó durante esas horas del sueño hasta un tiempo después.

Cuando los shinobis por fin despertaron se miraron unos a otros tratando de entender qué había pasado. La deducción no se hizo esperar: al parecer Naruto había conseguido derrotar a Madara, y con ello puso final al deseo del Tsukuyomi infinito.

Todos recordaban el sueño que había sido tan real que llegaron a jurar que aquella era su vida y no ésta. No obstante, aunque algunos sueños fueron realmente bonitos, sin duda todos se alegraban de no haberse quedado consumidos por el árbol del Juubi.

* * *

><p>Que bien que me acerco al momento de empezar a redactar sólo lo que hay en mi mente. Gracias por el apoyo!<p>

**~WTK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. He tenido cero tiempo para contestar pero os lo agradezco en el alma.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Capítulo 4.**

Shikamaru la pudo ver a lo lejos entre la multitud, la pareja shinobi se miró de reojo cerciorándose de que el otro seguía vivo. No se acercaron a hablar, estaban demasiado ocupados atendiendo a las personas de su aldea, hablando con ellos. Todos con mensajes esperanzadores.

Lo mejor estaba por llegar, una época en la que no hubiera guerras.

Shikamaru pensó que debía agrupar a su tropa pero antes pudo ver como la kunoichi de Suna ya se estaba acercando.

- Tienes que reagrupar a la tropa – le dijo Temari repitiendo las palabras que acababan de pasar por su mente – o al menos a los supervivientes.

Shikamaru asintió, pero sin darse cuenta sus pies le llevaron a pocos centímetros de ella. Él miró a su alrededor y vio que todavía la gente estaba recuperándose del shock, así que era su oportunidad. Se acercó más y la atrapó en un abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo él en un susurro.

- Sí… estoy bien… - respondió ella correspondiéndole el abrazo.

…

- Eh, Shikamaru… - dijo el Akimichi que se acercaba a ellos, observando a su amigo abrazar a la rubia – deberías hacer el recuento de supervivientes.

El Nara se desprendió rápido del abrazo al igual que Temari y ligeramente ruborizado dijo:

- Sí, voy.

Las tropas de reagruparon e hicieron balance de la situación. Después llegó el momento de separarse por aldeas.

Casi sin darse cuenta se vieron en el viaje de vuelta a sus aldeas, cada uno por su lado con sus compañeros. Tenían un aspecto horroroso, todos magullados y sucios de tierra y sangre.

De todos los shinobis que lucharon había sobrevivido un porcentaje bastante bajo. Y ellos tenían la fortuna de estar entre ese porcentaje.

* * *

><p>Nada más volver del campo de batalla, los ancianos del clan Nara le citaron para comunicarle la noticia. Era la hora de que ocupara su lugar como líder. Era todavía muy joven pero era su deber.<p>

- Shikamaru, ya sabrás que debido al fallecimiento de tu padre cuando cumplas los dieciocho deberás ocupar su puesto – dijo el anciano – entenderás que para ser un completo líder debes independizarte, encontrar esposa y tener hijos. Ya tienes diecisiete, así pues en breves debes mudarte y comprometerte por lo menos. El matrimonio y los hijos vendrán después.

Shikamaru asintió sin rechistar. Eran los ancianos y no podía ser irrespetuoso. Pero por dentro todo aquello le preocupaba porque le había pillado desprevenido. Sinceramente, después de todo el jaleo de la guerra sólo quería descansar.

* * *

><p>Pocos días después se programó el funeral de los caídos en batalla. El día del funeral de Shikaku, Temari acudió. Shikamaru se llevó una sorpresa cuando la vio entre la gente.<p>

No se decían nada pero sabían que tenían pendiente una conversación. Cuando la ceremonia terminó Temari se fue sin decirle nada.

- Disculpad, Chōji, Ino… no iré con vosotros - dijo Shikamaru – tengo cosas que hacer, ¿podéis acompañar a mi madre a casa?

- No hace falta Shikamaru – dijo Yoshino – puedo volver sola.

- No pasa nada, yo la acompaño Shikamaru – dijo Chōji como si le leyera la mente.

- Gracias Chōji – dijo Shikamaru despidiéndose con la mano.

Al Nara le preocupaba dejar a su madre sola pero más le preocupaba que la kunoichi de Suna se fuera sin avisar.

Shikamaru siguió el camino que pensaba que Temari habría trazado. A los pocos minutos la encontró.

- ¡Temari! – dijo el Nara acelerando el paso para llegar donde ella.

La rubia se paró y le esperó.

- Hola Shikamaru – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Oe, gracias por venir… - dijo él sincero.

- De nada, se trata de tu padre al fin y al cabo…

Caminaron un poco sin decir nada, él dedujo que en dirección al hostal.

- Y bien, ¿cómo estás? – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

- Bueno… ¿quieres la verdad?

- Por supuesto.

- Estoy hecho mierda – dijo él tocándose los ojos – y mi madre lo lleva muy mal. Pero encima los viejos del consejo me han dicho que tengo que independizarme porque dentro de poco seré el líder. No quiero que mi madre se quede sola. Y yo tampoco estoy preparado para vivir solo…

- Entiendo…

-… ¿Tú no deberías estar en los funerales de Suna? – preguntó el Nara.

- Es que ya se celebraron… además, que yo esté aquí implica que Suna apoya a Konoha.

- Es verdad… Gracias de nuevo – dijo él.

La pareja se paró delante de la puerta del hostal.

- ¿Te irás hoy mismo?

- No sé qué voy a hacer, la verdad – dijo la rubia. Él la miró con ojos suplicantes.

- Quédate un día – se atrevió a decir – necesito a alguien moralmente más fuerte que yo, ahora mismo…

Ella se lo pensó un minuto que se le hizo eterno a Shikamaru.

- Por favor… - repitió él – te necesito a mi lado, igual que aquella vez después de mi primera misión como capitán.

Temari esbozó una leve sonrisa recordando los viejos tiempos.

- Está bien – dijo ella finalmente – ven conmigo.

Temari lo llevó hasta la habitación. Él cerró la puerta al entrar. Se quitaron las sandalias y se sentaron en los cojines del suelo entorno a la mesa. Era una mesa tradicional japonesa de color wengue.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – dijo ella.

Él la observó detenidamente. Llevaban la ropa de funeral. Ella llevaba falda así que se había sentado con las piernas estiradas. Shikamaru le hizo un gesto para que se moviera de manera que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en su regazo.

- Siento que no estoy preparado, ¿por qué va todo tan deprisa? – empezó diciendo – No me molesta la idea de independizarme, tener familia… pero esperaba que mi padre ocupara el puesto de líder unos años más, con todas las responsabilidades que conlleva. Asumir todo ese peso de repente me descoloca.

- Sólo tienes que relajarte, no lo pienses. Además es lo que debes hacer sin importar qué – dijo ella.

- Ya… pero, no pasaba un sólo día sin que mi padre me diera consejos. Ahora viviré sin esos consejos y no sé si sabré. Todavía paso los días pensando, "¿qué me diría ahora mi viejo?" Es difícil…

Él dejó caer una lágrima casi imperceptible. No quería llorar, no otra vez, no delante de ella. Pero ella se dio cuenta y se dobló para poder besarlo en la frente.

- Puedes llorar si quieres – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla con la boca todavía en su frente – supongo que llevarás unos días intentando no llorar haciéndote el fuerte, pero no lo hagas. Si no lloras no te liberarás de esa rabia que sientes…

Ella se apartó de su frente y le miró con ojos tiernos como aquella vez en el hospital. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que su mirada era diferente y no pudo evitar levantarse del suelo y mirarla de frente.

- Eso es algo que me diría mi padre – dijo Shikamaru. Él se acercó a su rostro y la miró fijamente poniendo la mano izquierda en el mentón de la rubia – déjame… déjame… que te bese un poco…

Él acercó sus labios muy lentamente, ella sin querer separó los suyos esperando a recibir al shinobi. Shikamaru encajó perfectamente sus labios con los de la rubia. Pudo notar que ella lo recibía sin rechistar y se atrevió a jugar con su lengua delicadamente humedeciendo sus labios. La besó tiernamente, sin prisa, sin la brusquedad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Ella llevó su mano izquierda a la nuca del Nara acariciando la parte baja de su cabello.

De pronto ella pudo sentir como el sabor de su boca cambió, sintiendo que se tornaba salado. Era él que había dejado caer otra lágrima. Se separó de ella con el rostro dolido y la apretó contra él para abrazarla. Temari puso sus manos en la espalda de Shikamaru para dejar que llorara en su hombro.

Shikamaru se dejó llevar por el llanto y dejó caer sus lágrimas aunque en silencio, acallando sus sollozos. Ella acarició su espalda todo el tiempo. Cuando él por fin se pudo calmar, se apartó y se secó la cara con la manga.

- Lo siento, te he mojado la camisa – dijo Shikamaru.

- No te preocupes – dijo ella sonriendo levemente mientras acariciaba el rostro del Nara.

- Joder, me habías dejado besarte y me pongo a llorar. Todavía soy un estúpido bebé llorón. – dijo haciendo una mueca. Ella soltó una risita por su comentario.

…

- Bueno, ¿quieres un poco más? – dijo ella bajando la mirada un poco ruborizada por su propuesta.

- En verdad sí… - dijo él acercándose a la rubia.

- Pues hazlo – dijo Temari de manera que pareció más una orden que una petición.

Shikamaru se preguntaba por qué ella de repente le dejaba aproximarse de esa manera pero su mente se iba nublando considerablemente conforme se acercaba a sus labios. Ella por su parte no quería negárselo más. No quería negarse el placer de estar con él. No después de todo lo que habían pasado por la guerra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Publico así de repente porque una personita me ha escrito diciendo que estaba ansiosa por leer el nuevo cap. Te lo dedico!  
>Y por supuesto mil gracias por los reviews! JURO que en cuanto tenga un respiro os contesto a todos porque me encanta responderlos.<strong>

**El numero total de palabras solo puede significar "WhiteTigerKiara ha escrito un cap con lemon".  
>Brace yourselves.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Capítulo 5.**

- A eso voy… - dijo Shikamaru escasos milímetros de su boca.

Ella lo atrajo con una mano en su nuca soltando un gemido ante el contacto de sus labios. Shikamaru notó el fervor de la rubia y se comenzó a emocionar apretándose más contra ella si era posible. Su lengua jugaba posesiva en su boca. Temari metió una mano bajo la camisa del shinobi acariciando sus abdominales. Shikamaru se apartó.

- ¿Eh? – dijo el Nara sorprendido.

- Lo siento – dijo Temari quitando la mano deprisa.

- No, sigue…

Shikamaru se quitó la camisa sin despeinarse dejando ver todo su torso desnudo.

- Acaríciame… - susurró él volviendo a sus labios.

El Nara descendió por el cuello enloqueciéndola posando sus labios delicadamente en la clavícula. Bajó más hacia su escote. Temari llevo sus manos hasta el borde del pantalón y buscó con sus dedos donde estaba el pantalón y después donde estaban los calzoncillos. Así pudo asegurarse de meter la mano donde quería: dentro de los calzoncillos.

Al entrar se encontró enseguida con un glande ardiente y mojado que estaba pringando toda la tela. Shikamaru soltó un gemido ante el roce con su mano. Ella entonces agarró toda la longitud dirigiendo la punta de sus dedos hacia los testículos. El shinobi dio un respingo y apartó su boca de la piel de la rubia.

- No lo puedo evitar… - dijo él bajando la mirada refiriéndose a su notable erección.

- Es evidente que no quiero que lo evites – dijo ella con la cara toda enrojecida por la excitación.

Shikamaru le hizo un gesto para quitarle la camisa y ella se dejó. Acto seguido se estaba deshaciendo del sujetador que le apartaba de los senos de la rubia.

Él se puso a cuatro patas pero seguía con la mano de Temari agarrando todo su miembro dentro del calzoncillo. Shikamaru se apoyaba con las manos en el suelo, y se acercó para lamer un pezón. Lo lamió lo succionó y luego repitió el proceso con el otro. Temari gemía de placer cada vez que la punta de su lengua rozaba sus pezones. Shikamaru paró y le quitó la mano de su sitio.

- Túmbate en la mesa – dijo el shinobi terriblemente excitado.

- ¿En… en la mesa…? – dijo Temari jadeando.

- Sí, en la mesa.

Ella le hizo caso dudando y él la movió hasta que dejó su trasero casi al borde de la mesa. Él subió la falda dejándola enrollada en su vientre y cogió sus piernas y las apoyó en la mesa una a cada lado quedando ella totalmente expuesta. Entonces puso dos dedos en las bragas humedecidas y empezó a frotar en círculos. Pero no aguantó mucho sin ver piel y apartó a un lado la tela para abrirse paso.

Shikamaru besó primero el pubis donde unos finos vellos rubios coronaban el lugar de su perdición. Entonces bajó al órgano del placer y comenzó a estimularlo con la lengua. Aunque realmente no le hacía falta mucha estimulación porque estaba completamente erecto y húmedo. Él notó como la rubia tenía espasmos en el clítoris ante la estimulación de su boca y más y más flujos descendían por su vulva hasta llegar al trasero y cayendo al suelo finalmente. Ella gemía sin parar porque el shinobi la estaba matando de placer.

Él, que estaba sentado en sus rodillas en el suelo, no pudo aguantar más sin entrar y se bajó al pantalón sin quitárselo de los tobillos. Temari se reclinó apoyándose en sus manos tras ella para poder ver bien el cuerpo del shinobi. Entonces él posó su glande en la entrada de la vagina y la miró fijamente. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su pene mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Shikamaru se adentró un poco con ayuda de una mano. Acto seguido se agarró de las piernas de la kunoichi para meterse más adentro. Estaba muy estrecho y él se sentía morir. Ella emitió un gemido ahogado y él entrecerró los ojos permitiendo que su cuerpo sintiera a través de su miembro todo el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

- ¿A qué esperas…? – dijo ella al ver que él no se movía.

- No seas impaciente – dijo el shinobi con voz ronca – Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Todo lo que sentirás será placer…

Shikamaru se movía muy despacio, entrando y saliendo suavemente. Prolongando el momento. Entonces ella se agarró de la nuca del shinobi obligándolo a inclinarse hacia ella.

- Bésame – dijo ella seductoramente y él enseguida atrapó sus labios. Poco a poco pudo sentir como le costaba menos abrirse paso y empezó a moverse más rápido.

Shikamaru comenzó su vaivén de cadera cada vez más rápido y la rubia gemía y gemía contra su boca. Temari se sintió cerca del fin y llevó una de sus manos allí donde estaba toda la acción. Empezó a estimularse de tal manera que tuvo que separar sus labios de Shikamaru para emitir el gemido que anunciaba su orgasmo. Él paró un momento cuando dejó de sentir las contracciones de la kunoichi.

- ¿Ya has acabado? Qué rápida… - dijo Shikamaru con una leve sonrisa.

- Yo no te digo a ti eso cuando acabas tú antes... - consiguió decir Temari con la respiración entrecortada.

- Eh, que sólo me pasó una vez – dijo el Nara poniendo cara de querer darle lástima - A mí me llevará un rato todavía…

- Entonces, ¿qué tal así? – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y poniéndose a cuatro patas en el suelo con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las rodillas en el suelo.

- Oh así… mmm… - Shikamaru la penetró agarrando sus nalgas – así acabaré rápido…

Y así lo hizo, se puso a penetrarla como un animal poseído mientras masajeaba las nalgas. Él no podía apartar la mirada de su miembro penetrándola y entonces le llegó la sensación de que se iba a acabar. Con los testículos contraídos salió a toda prisa manchando el suelo de la habitación de su fluido blanco.

Al acabar puso la cara en la espalda de la kunoichi unos instantes mientras recuperaba el aliento. Después de levantó y se la llevó con ella.

- Ten cuidado, no lo pises – dijo agarrándola y se la sentó en sus piernas - ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella.

- Por qué lo has permitido, creía que ya no querías nada conmigo.

- Porque lo necesitabas – fue lo único que ella argumentó.

- Lo necesitaba yo, ¿o lo necesitabas tú?

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el comentario del shinobi.

- Lo necesitabas tú… idiota – dijo ella enfadándose. Se levantó bruscamente – ¡suéltame!

Se arregló la falda y se puso el sostén y la camisa. Después tuvo que buscar sus bragas.

- ¿Buscas esto? – dijo Shikamaru con las bragas en la mano todavía sentado en el suelo.

- Dámelas – ordenó ella.

Se las quitó de un tirón de las manos. Shikamaru resopló mientras se abrochaba el pantalón. Entonces se puso de pie y se acercó a ella:

- Hey, no hace falta que te enfades – dijo bajito – si te he molestado lo siento. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí.

Él la atrajo hacia su pecho y la aferró entre sus brazos.

- Perdóname – insistió el Nara.

- Vale vale – dijo ella acurrucada entre los brazos de Shikamaru– … ya basta.

Shikamaru la soltó y recogió su camiseta del suelo para ponérsela.

- Oye, ya casi es hora de cenar – dijo poniéndosela - ¿quieres venir a mi casa?

- Pero yo me voy mañana y ya tenía pagada la habitación…

- Bueno, si quieres te pago la diferencia. Pero ven conmigo, mi madre se sentirá mejor si no estamos tan solos.

- Pero, ¿dormiré allí? – preguntó Temari sin entender los planes del shinobi.

- Si quieres… por mí mejor – dijo él.

…

- Bueno, espera un momento que recoja mis cosas – dijo la rubia.

Temari recogió todas las cosas y dejó las llaves en la recepción. Shikamaru caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a su casa con la rubia de Suna a su lado.

- Oh mierda… - dijo el Nara.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No he limpiado el suelo.

- Cuando vuelva a Konoha me dará vergüenza ir a pedirles una habitación… joder Shikamaru.

- No sé acordarán – dijo él intentando convencerla. Ella le dedicó una mirada de odio.

Caminaron el resto del trayecto sin decirse nada. Finalmente llegaron a la casa y al entrar se escuchó a Yoshino:

- ¿Shikamaru? – dijo su madre desde la cocina preparando la cena.

- Hola mamá – dijo el Nara – traigo una invitada, espero que no te importe.

Yoshino cambió su rostro dolido por un rostro renovado y alegre.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Si ya nos conocemos! ¿verdad Temari-san? – dijo su madre.

- Buenas noches señora – dijo Temari educadamente.

- Por favor, llámame Yoshino – dijo la Nara sonriente – ¡lo de "señora" me hace muy vieja! Puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño incrédulo e hizo una mueca. ¿Su madre también hacía de alcahueta? No podía ser.

- Gracias – dijo Temari.

- Ven Temari – dijo Shikamaru llevándola a su habitación.

- ¡No tardéis que ya casi está lista la cena! – dijo la matriarca Nara desde la cocina.

- ¡Vale mamá! – dijo alzando la voz Shikamaru.

Al entrar a su habitación Shikamaru se sentó en la cama y suspiró apoyándose hacia atrás en las manos.

- Joder mi madre también… - dijo.

- ¿Tú madre también qué? – dijo Temari.

- También quiere que esté contigo…

Temari se ruborizó de repente. Sus manos temblaron. Ella pensaba que la madre no permitiría que su hijo estuviera demasiado cerca de ella porque sería incómodo pero parece que iba a ir todo al revés.

- Joder, no tendría que haber venido. Se hará ilusiones… – dijo Temari.

- Bueno, es su problema, yo no le he dicho que seas mi novia – dijo él enfatizando la palabra "novia". Eso a Temari le recorrió cada una de sus vértebras - ¿Estás nerviosa? – dijo el fijándose en sus manos.

- Joder ahora sí… - dijo ella como si fuera completamente normal estar nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, yo te cubro – dijo Shikamaru transmitiéndole confianza ante el posible interrogatorio de su madre – vamos a cenar.

…

Los dos jóvenes pusieron la mesa y Yoshino les sirvió la comida.

- Espero que te guste Temari-san – dijo Yoshino.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, que aproveche – dijo Shikamaru a las dos mujeres.

Al principio Temari estaba nerviosa pero se fue calmando porque no parecía que Yoshino le fuera a cuestionar muchas cosas.

- Gracias por haber venido desde tan lejos Temari-san, es un detalle importante por tu parte. Seguro que Shikaku también te lo agradece – dijo Yoshino con los ojos enternecidos.

- No me lo tiene que agradecer, es lo normal – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- ¿Te quedarás hoy aquí no? Shikamaru se siente muy sólo… - dijo de repente la Nara. Los jóvenes se sonrojaron.

- Mamá… - dijo él quejándose.

- Es verdad. Desde que no está tu padre sé que lo estás pasando muy mal. Y no hablas con Ino porque ella lo está pasando igual de mal que tú por Inoichi.

- Ya… es cuestión de tiempo que todo vuelva a la normalidad – dijo el Nara – sólo tenéis que darnos tiempo.

Temari sintió una punzada de celos.

- Deberías hablar con ella, o si no cuando quieras darte cuenta os habréis distanciado – dijo Yoshino.

- Chōji la está apoyando bastante – confesó Shikamaru – les estoy dejando un poco de espacio…

- ¿Chōji…? – dijo la Nara sorprendida - … ah, entiendo.

Temari pudo respirar de nuevo, parecía que Shikamaru no estaba nada interesado en su amiga Ino. O al menos no interesado en el sentido que le provocaba celos.

…

- Estaba muy rico todo – dijo Shikamaru cuando acabaron – gracias mamá.

- Sí – dijo Temari – gracias Yoshino-san.

- Oh, me alegra – respondió Yoshino empezando a recoger la mesa. Temari intentó ayudar, pero Shikamaru no la dejó.

- No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo – dijo el Nara – mi madre es una maniática – le susurró muy bajito.

Temari enarcó las cejas e hizo una mueca que era una medio sonrisa.

- Gracias – le respondió también bajito.

- Puedes ir a darte un baño si quieres Temari – dijo Shikamaru en voz alta para que su madre lo escuchara bien.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? – dijo la rubia bajito.

- Así te puedes escapar…

- Vale… - dijo Temari – de acuerdo Shikamaru – dijo en voz alta la rubia.

- El de la izquierda es el agua caliente – le informó – y llena la bañera que luego iré yo. Puedes coger cualquier toalla del armario, las de la derecha son las grandes.

Shikamaru llevó todo lo que faltaba a la cocina y ayudó a su madre a recoger. Temari se había ido en dirección a la habitación del Nara.

- ¿Quieres que le prepare una habitación? ¿O dormirá contigo? – dijo su madre pasándole un plato para que lo secara.

- ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuanto tú y papá os habéis puesto de acuerdo para juntarme con ella? Encima no disimuláis. Bueno, él no disimulaba…

- Tú padre y yo os vimos un día durmiendo abrazados en tu cama…

- Lo sé, pero… aun así, ¿hace falta todo esto? Resulta incómodo. Debería ser algo... privado.

- Shikamaru, tu padre y yo pasamos por esto cuando éramos jóvenes. Soy feliz sabiendo que estás con alguien y tu padre seguro que lo estaba también. Sólo queremos que seas feliz. Tu padre me dijo que ella te importaba lo suficiente como para querer casarte con ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿El viejo me vendió? Joder…

- Entre nosotros no había secretos – dijo Yoshino sonriéndole.

- Ya, excepto aquello… - Shikamaru se calló antes de que se le escapara. Pero su madre fue demasiado rápida.

- ¿Excepto QUÉ? – dijo la Nara perspicaz. Vio que su hijo se puso nervioso - ¿Es por lo de las revistas porno que tenía escondidas? Baka Shikaku, ¿se pensaba que no lo sabía? Soy yo la que limpia y ordena.

- ¿EH? – articuló Shikamaru - ¿Y no te importa?

- No me importa porque él nunca dejó de desearme – dijo Yoshino melancólica.

- Vale, no quiero detalles – dijo tajante su hijo.

- Pero… tú… ¡SHIKAMARU! Tú lo sabías… ¿LAS HAS VISTO? – dijo la madre amenazándolo con un cucharón enjabonado.

- Ehhhhh… no no no… yo… - dijo apartándose del cucharón – no me he fijado…

Su madre lo miró de reojo con malicia.

- Bueno, entiendo que hace tiempo que estás en edad de estas cosas… cuando cumplas los dieciocho te vendrán los viejos con la presión de los hijos.

- Sí, ya me lo han dicho pero, ¿por qué a mí me tuvisteis con más edad y a mí me exigen con dieciocho?

- Supongo que es porque mientras haya un líder también debe haber un heredero. Y si tú asciendes a líder ya no habrá heredero. Así que hay una vacante. Cuando tu padre y yo nos conocimos pasó bastante desde nuestro compromiso hasta la boda. Y luego te tuvimos. No hubo presiones porque su padre todavía vivía.

- Entiendo…

Los Nara acabaron de limpiar toda la cocina.

- Ella dormirá conmigo – dijo Shikamaru.

- Vale – dijo Yoshino bastante comprensiva – ¿sabes si ha traído pijama?

- Pues ahora que lo dices… creo que no, cuando recogía sus cosas no he visto pijama. Igual solo pensaba venir por un día.

- Vale, ven conmigo – dijo Yoshino quitándose los guantes.

La matriarca Nara lo llevó hasta su habitación y abrió el armario de dónde sacó un vestido de satín con tirantes.

- Es mío pero nunca lo llegué a estrenar y se me quedó un poco pequeño. Pero a ella le irá bien.

- Gracias mamá.

- Regálaselo – dijo Yoshino sonriendo. Parecía que tramaba algo. Quizás el vestido tenía una silueta sexy y ella quería nietos. Shikamaru no sabía que pensar.

Fue hasta el baño que estaba cerca de su habitación y llamó a la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo cortito.**

**Estoy prolongando la espera entre cada capitulo a proposito porque me acerco a una parte crítica en la historia que depende de la película y mientras no vayan saliendo más spoilers no me quiero arriesgar.**

**Perdonadme por esto, pero no quiero que cuando por fin veamos The Last haya cosas que me caguen la historia :'(**

**De nuevo quiero daros las gracias por el apoyo y todos los reviews y favs (L)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Capítulo 6.**

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Claro – dijo la rubia desde dentro.

Ella se estaba desenredando el pelo que estaba húmedo todavía. Shikamaru observó con atención el pequeño neceser de la kunoichi apoyado contra la pared, al lado del lavamanos. "Es muy poco femenino" pensó. Era de color gris oscuro y tenía una cremallera plateada. Sin adornos ni nada pomposo. "_Típico de ella… siempre tan seria. Aunque así me gusta más, en verdad_." pensó. Estaba completamente abierto así que pudo ver lo que llevaba con detalle. No guardaba maquillaje, sólo llevaba su cepillo de dientes que parecía recién utilizado. Luego un botecillo de pasta de dientes, un bote de champú de viaje, un botecillo de mascarilla para el pelo, un desodorante en formato roll-on, unas gomas para el pelo para hacerse las coletas y el cepillo del pelo que ella estaba utilizando parecía que era lo único que faltaba en el neceser.

- He visto que no tenías pijama – dijo Shikamaru cerrando la puerta – mi madre me ha dado este pijama para ti. Dice que a ella se le quedó pequeño y no lo llegó a estrenar, así que es un regalo.

- Oh, vaya… muchas gracias – dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

Temari terminó de peinarse y se quitó la toalla que momentos antes tapaba todo su cuerpo. Él pudo ver al destaparse que ya se había puesto bragas. Era un alivio, así era menor la tentación. Eran unas bragas de color negro, sencillas, de algodón. Se fijó un poco por detrás y vio que se acababa la tela negra a media nalga. Miró para otro lado para evitar sonrojos.

Ella se lo puso rápidamente para que él no se fijara demasiado en su cuerpo. Se miró al espejo. Le quedaba bien. Era de satín color blanco con reflejos plateados.

De repente Temari vio en el espejo que Shikamaru frunció el ceño mirando su espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella preocupada.

- Joder… - dijo Shikamaru enrojeciendo bastante. Él la giró lo suficiente para que pudiera mirarse la espalda en el espejo. Llevaba el símbolo del clan Nara bordado en hilo gris claro. Por eso ella no se dio cuenta al ponérselo. Él puso su boca en la oreja de la kunoichi y le dijo – ahora es como si fueras "Nara Temari".

A ella se le aceleró el corazón mirando la imagen del espejo. Ella estaba con Shikamaru detrás pero podía ver su espalda y aquel símbolo Nara bordado en gris. Ella vestida de blanco y él vestido de negro.

Esa imagen se les quedó grabada a fuego en la retina.

- Temari, quiero hacerte el amor – dijo él notablemente excitado apretándola contra él por detrás.

- Shikamaru… ¿otra vez? – dijo ella extrañamente temblorosa por la intensidad repentina del shinobi.

- Sí, otra vez… espérame en la habitación. Voy a darme un baño.

Temari salió del baño alterada, con los pezones erectos. Era mejor no quedarse en el pasillo porque se le marcaba en la ropa. Se metió en la habitación y esperó sentada en la cama.

La rubia estaba nerviosa como si fuera a hacerlo por primera vez. Aquello parecía como una noche de bodas. Consumar el matrimonio… Sí, era exactamente lo que parecía. El sexo planeado la estaba poniendo más nerviosa que si lo hiciera de repente sin pensárselo. Estar sentada en la cama en plan "_aquí te espero_" era estresante.

Shikamaru no tardó mucho en salir del baño. Pero al verlo entrar a la habitación parecía extraño que se hubiera dado tanta prisa y estuviera tan bien. Su cuerpo olía desde la puerta a alguna colonia masculina o a "_after shave_". Sí, era eso. La piel de su rostro parecía ligeramente rosácea, seguramente se había asegurado de afeitarse al cien por cien. Llevaba el pelo suelto, recién peinado. Pero conservaba su habitual goma del pelo en la muñeca.

Estaba muy muy pero que muy atractivo, debía reconocerlo. Y encima el cabrón se había atrevido a aparecer sólo con la toalla atada justo por encima del pubis, dejando al aire toda su musculatura. Sus ojos no pudieron evitarlo y le hizo un recorrido minucioso en cuestión de segundos. Pudo ver como carecía de pelo en todo el pecho pero por debajo de su ombligo tenía ligeros vellos dibujando una estrecha línea hasta el objeto de su perdición.

- Hey, a ver dónde miras – dijo Shikamaru sacándola de su abducción. Cerró la puerta a su paso. Temari miró hacia otro lado avergonzada – Bueno, tampoco pasa nada…

El shinobi se tumbó en la cama y su toalla se desató sin querer.

- ¿Siempre te afeitas tan apurado*? – dijo Temari intentando abrir un tema de conversación.

_(N.A: afeitado apurado = afeitado perfecto sin dejar ni rastro de pelo)_

- Es que no tengo mucho pelo. Bueno… ya lo sabes de sobra, ya me has visto varias veces desnudo. Y la barba me sale con huecos, ya te lo dije… Es mejor afeitarse así – explicó Shikamaru.

- Casi que tengo más pelo yo que tú – dijo ella.

- Imposible, eres una mujer – dijo él sentándose. Paseó una mano por la pierna de la kunoichi – además aunque fuera eso verdad eres rubia, mira – levantó una pierna del suelo para ponerla en la cama dejando ver lo que había bajo la toalla – el pelo negro siempre se ve más que el rubio, aunque yo tenga poco.

Ella se sonrojó por el poco cuidado que tuvo al subir la pierna para compararla con la suya. Ahora le veía perfectamente todo.

- Se te ven los huevos idiota – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza de repente? – dijo él haciendo una mueca – Creía que ya lo habíamos superado. Ya sabes lo que hay aquí abajo.

- Joder lo sé Shikamaru… pero tápate un poco…

- Está bien, está bien. Me pondré calzoncillos si quieres – dijo levantándose para sacar un par de calzoncillos del cajón de la mesita de noche y se los enfundó de un salto. Ella se había quedado como una idiota mirándole el trasero. Shikamaru, sin darse cuenta, pisó una ficha de shōgi. – Auch... – se quejó. Cuando levantó el pie cogió la ficha para ver cuál era. Y tuvo que ser precisamente _esa_… la ficha del "_Rey_" aquella que representa a los niños no natos que serán la base del futuro. Proponerle jugar, en esa situación, era casi como proponerle tener hijos pero aun así no tardó en decirle enseñándole la pieza - … ¿quieres jugar?

- Ese juego es muy aburrido – dijo ella directamente arrugando la nariz.

- Es aburrido si no sabes jugar – dijo Shikamaru retándola – yo sí sé jugar bastante, ¿sabes tú?

- Pues claro, no es tan difícil – dijo Temari a sabiendas de que se lo decía para enfadarla – pero realmente no me apetece.

- Vaaamos, todavía no quieres admitir que te gano en todo, y por eso no quieres jugar, ¿verdad? – dijo él sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Que tú me ganas en todo? Oh por favor Shikamaru, no seas ridículo. Monta ese puto tablero, te vas a enterar – dijo ella levantándose de la cama y acercándose al tablero del suelo.

- Jaja, ya verás. ¿Qué me das si te gano?

- No te pienso dejar ganar… - dijo ella enfocándose en la victoria.

- Si, pero si ganara – él se inclinó sobre el tablero para decirle algo al oído – si gano te haré el amor como si esta fuera nuestra noche de bodas…

A ella le dio un brinco el corazón.

- … si pierdo, no te tocaré en toda la noche – terminó él mientras se hacía su coleta habitual con el pelo casi seco. Entonces volvió a acomodarse en el cojín, sentándose en frente de ella – vamos empieza.

A Temari le retumbaban las palabras del shinobi en los oídos y se le olvidó eso de querer la victoria. Ella le miró con odio por hacerla sentir tan nerviosa. A pesar de todo lo que habían tenido, siempre conseguía alterarla como si volviera a tener quince años.

- De acuerdo… - dijo ella finalmente y movió ficha – tu turno.

Estuvieron un rato moviendo fichas, pero entonces Shikamaru notó que no se estaba esforzando y le cogió la mano antes de que moviera ficha de nuevo.

- No me creo que estés jugando tan mal… - dijo él - ¿qué te pasa? Tú también eres buena estratega…

Pero ella no dijo nada, solo apartó la mano del tablero.

- Sólo puede haber un motivo… que quieras que gane sí o sí – dijo él. Entonces vio que ella no levantaba la mirada, sólo se atrevía a mirar al tablero. Shikamaru lo apartó a un lado y se acercó a ella.

- Temari… tú no eres de esas personas que se rinden fácilmente.

- Deja ya de hablar idiota, me has ganado, ¿no?

- Te avergüenza reconocer que tú también quieres _hacerlo_, ¿no es así? – dijo el shinobi acercando sus labios para besarla. Pasó una mano por detrás de su espalda y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Tras un rato de besos lentos y pausados él apartó su boca poniéndola en la clavícula de la rubia.

- Joder Temari… esto es muy problemático… pero yo te amo cada día más…

- Shikamaru… no me digas eso…

- Lo siento, pero no puedo negarlo… y tú tampoco puedes – dijo él – pero hay algo en ti que me rechaza y por más que lo pienso no me imagino que es.

- …

- ¿No me dices nada? ¿Podrías decirme por qué no aceptas que tenemos algo? ¿Por qué no me dices que me amas? ¿Por qué no te dejas amar?

- Cállate…

- No, en serio, dime algo – dijo el agitándola por los hombros. Pero entonces se sintió mal porque vio la cara de tristeza de la rubia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Publico nuevo cap para felicitar a alguien que se ha graduado. Mi más sincera enhorabuena. Os traigo lemon del bueno.  
>Espero que este capítulo explique por qué Temari no tiene claras muchas cosas y por qué le cuesta afianzar su relación con Shikamaru.<br>**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Capítulo 7.**

- Shikamaru, tú te has criado en una buena familia con unos padres que te quieren. Estudiaste en la academia y conociste buenos amigos y gente en la que confiar. Yo no tuve nada de eso. Mi madre murió cuando sólo tenía tres años.

A Gaara siempre le echaron la culpa de haber matado a nuestra madre pero no es verdad. Fue mi padre el que mató a mi madre. Todavía no entiendo qué le pasaba por la cabeza, estaba demente… selló al Shukaku en Gaara cuando todavía estaba en el vientre de mi madre. Como consecuencia de ello mi madre murió y nos quedamos prácticamente huérfanos porque nos tuvimos que quedar solos con él. Él no nos daba muestras de afecto. Él veía a toda su familia como un instrumento.

Después cuando Gaara fue creciendo, encargó a Yashamaru, el hermano de mi madre que cuidara de Gaara. Pero por supuesto él no se preocupaba por Gaara, él sólo se preocupaba por saber cómo estaba "su arma". Kankurō y yo tuvimos la suerte de pasar más tiempo con nuestra madre antes de que muriera, aunque no el suficiente. Pero al morir ella, Gaara no tuvo a nadie que le enseñara lo que era el amor de madre. Cuando todavía era muy pequeño quisieron probar el control de Gaara sobre el Shukaku y mi padre ordenó a mi tío Yashamaru que asesinara a Gaara. Él sólo había conocido el amor mediante las atenciones de Yashamaru, así que te puedes imaginar el trauma… La única persona que le quería –o eso parecía- intentó matarle. Y encima antes de morir mi tío le dijo que su madre nunca lo había amado y que él lo había odiado siempre por provocar la muerte de su hermana. Después de decirle todo eso Yashamaru se suicidó estallando en mil pedazos delante de sus ojos…

- De hecho – continuó Temari tras una breve pausa. Shikamaru la escuchaba atentamente - hasta hace muy poco… durante la Guerra, mi padre confesó que eso de matarlo fue una estúpida actuación para probar al Shukaku. Pero cómo no… mi padre nunca se imaginó el enorme trauma que eso supondría. Después del intento de asesinato corrió el rumor de que Gaara no controlaba al Shukaku y que los mataría a todos.

Gaara perdió la cabeza y empezó a matar de verdad así que los rumores crecían sin parar.

Por todo esto hemos vivido una vida jodidamente difícil hasta que Gaara cambió. Aunque lo parezca no le estoy culpando de lo que hemos pasado, obviamente él no tiene la culpa. Lo que le pasó a él podría haberle pasado a cualquiera de los tres, pero él fue el compatible con el Shukaku y mi padre lo decidió sin pensar… mi padre estaba tan loco que hasta se alió con Orochimaru para joder a Konoha… pues se tiene merecido que Orochimaru lo matara… Es muy duro tener que admitir que no lloré la muerte de mi padre…

Y ahora, a lo mejor piensas, ¿qué tendrá todo esto que ver con nosotr- Temari fue interrumpida por el Nara.

- No… me hago una idea. No tuviste amor de padres y no sabes si serás buena madre. No tuviste una familia estable y temes el hecho de formar una familia. No tuviste amigos y no sabes cómo comportarte con la gente, por eso eres así… tan dura con todo el mundo. Pero en verdad ese comportamiento es para que nadie más en la vida sea capaz de herirte como lo hizo tu padre arruinando tu familia., ¿no es así Temari? – dijo Shikamaru con voz tranquila - … y también, no sabes amar a un hombre porque odiaste toda la vida al hombre que debía ser tu referente.

Temari no pudo soportar escuchar toda las verdades y se derrumbó.

- ¿Por qué diablos me lees la mente? – dijo ella con la cabeza hacia abajo ocultando su rostro con el pelo que le caía a los lados. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas pero ella intentaba no llorar.

- Es una mierda lo que has pasado, pero… gracias a eso ahora eres fuerte. Ahora tienes que dejarlo atrás y empezar una vida nueva – dijo Shikamaru – yo te puedo dar esa vida llena de amor que no has tenido… si fueras mi mujer…

- Tú no lo entiendes… no es tan simple… estamos llenos de traumas – dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada por los sollozos. Shikamaru la abrazó con fuerza y acarició su espalda.

El Nara recordó aquel día en la habitación de aquel hostal cuando ella se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Se volvía repetir la situación y él sufría mucho viéndola llorar.

- ¿Sabes por qué sé yo que serías una buena madre? – dijo él acariciándola mientras ella se relajaba – porque no eres una de esas princesitas que necesitan ser rescatadas por un príncipe azul. Porque sabes cuidar de ti misma y has cuidado de mí cuando lo he necesitado. Necesito esa clase de mujer a mí lado, una mujer que tenga un carácter fuerte para saber cómo criar a un perezoso y problemático Nara. Esa mujer eres tú…

Ella levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con las manos. Él seguía rodeándola con los brazos. Temari clavó los ojos en los ojos del shinobi.

-Shikamaru… ten paciencia conmigo, necesitaré tiempo… - dijo la rubia.

- Eres la mujer que llevo esperando toda la vida, no me importa esperar un poco más – dijo él mirándola con ojos penetrantes, clavándose en sus ojos verdes.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Temari atrajo la cara del shinobi con una mano para besarlo con fervor. Shikamaru emitió un gemido grave de placer cuando sus labios se juntaron. La rubia entreabrió los labios para dejarle pasar con la lengua. Él aceptó de buen grado y buscó la lengua de la chica. Cuando alcanzó la punta de su lengua Temari emitió un gemido.

Shikamaru llevó una mano a la altura de las costillas de la rubia pero ella puso su mano encima y le obligó a subir más hacia un pecho. Él separó su boca y la miró, ella sonrió con la comisura de los labios.

El Nara sonrió también y bajó su cabeza hacia el pecho de la kunoichi. Entonces tomó la tela del escote entre sus dedos y la bajó obligando a los pechos a quedar por fuera de la tela. Los tirantes también cayeron y Temari se liberó de ellos sacando los brazos. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás dejándose llevar, perdiéndose en los besos del shinobi. Él había comenzado a lamer sus pezones, primero uno… después otro… succionando suavemente para dejárselos bien receptivos. Temari gimió mordiéndose el labio inferior y puso su mano ansiosa en el miembro del joven.

Él se estremeció por el contacto y se aceleró de tal manera que hizo que la kunoichi se pusiera de pie y metiendo las manos bajo la falda le quitó las bragas de un tirón. Inmediatamente hizo lo propio con sus calzoncillos. Entonces la cogió en brazos llevándola a la cama. La dejó sentada encima de él y estiró su brazo derecho hacia la mesita de noche.

- Si esta fuera nuestra noche de bodas de verdad no tendría que usar de estos…

- Pues no uses… - dijo Temari notablemente excitada – quiero sentirte, piel con piel…

- ¿En serio…? – dijo Shikamaru tan excitado como ella o más. Temari asintió. Él estaba con el preservativo en la mano y aunque por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos sobre lo irresponsable que era, no lo dudó por un segundo. Mandó a la mierda el condón y cambió la postura que tenían dejándola debajo de él en la postura del misionero clásica. Ella intentó reclinarse para quitarse el vestido.

- No, no te lo quites – dijo él con voz ronca impidiendo que se lo quitara – me gusta verte con este vestido…

-Pero, ¿y si se rompe? – dijo la rubia.

- Te llevaré al sastre para que te hagan otro igual con el bordado de mi clan – dijo Shikamaru y se acomodó bien entre sus piernas – y bien… ¿por dónde íbamos?

- Ven aquí – dijo ella agarrándolo por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia su boca.

Reanudaron el ritual de besos con intensidad mientras sus órganos sexuales se humedecían abundantemente con aquel fluido lubricante. Shikamaru comenzó a frotar la vulva de la rubia con su glande a lo que ella respondió con varios gemidos ahogados por los besos. Temari enroscó las piernas alrededor de él apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

- Paciencia… - le susurra a la rubia al ver que lo deseaba adentro porque estaba levantando la cadera – no tardarás en ser mía…

Él entonces se puso en la entrada de la vagina entrando y saliendo menos de un centímetro y con una mano estimulaba el clítoris de la rubia.

- Ahhhh… Shikamaru… hazlo ya de una vez… - le rogó Temari.

No pudo contenerse más y la penetró hasta el fondo pero ella lo recibió bien sin dolor alguno y se tapó la boca para no hacer ruido.

- Te amo… – dijo él besando suavemente su cuello, sólo con sus labios y penetrándola lo más lentamente posible. Haciendo que sintiera toda su longitud entrando y saliendo. Ella sólo gemía entrecortada y sin alzar la voz porque pensaba que su madre lo escucharía todo – te amo… - repitió el shinobi enfocado en su tarea. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Más fuerte… - suplicó ella como pudo porque no le salía la voz. El Nara hizo caso y comenzó a embestirla a intervalos más cortos y con más fuerza.

– Eres mía… - dijo él cogiendo las manos y entrelazando los dedos de la kunoichi y llevándolas hacia arriba quedando por debajo de la almohada. La dejo con los brazos extendidos apresada por el peso de los músculos de sus masculinos brazos.

Tras un rato así, Shikamaru retiró el brazo izquierdo y lo llevó abajo, posando su dedo pulgar en el clítoris estimulándola considerablemente. Temari tuvo un espasmo y se mordió los labios para no gritar. Shikamaru observó la expresión de su cara y siguió penetrándola y estimulando a la vez hasta que a ella le empezaron a temblar las piernas y unos flujos empaparon las sábanas. Ella se tapó la cara con su brazo derecho liberado mientras que el otro seguía apresado, con los dedos entrelazados con los del shinobi. Shikamaru fue parando poco a poco y Temari finalmente quitó el antebrazo de sus ojos cuando le dejaron de temblar las piernas. Él paró por completo sabiendo que ella había llegado al orgasmo.

La kunoichi tocó la mejilla del Nara y lo acercó para besarlo. Las piernas de la rubia enroscadas en él lo empujaron más adentro y él entendió que podía seguir.

Él volvió a apresar sus brazos contra el colchón como había hecho anteriormente pero ella no dejó que separara sus labios. Sólo separaban sus labios unos milímetros debido al movimiento que había en el sur. El shinobi aceleró sus embestidas porque sentía que se aproximaba su final.

- No te separes – dijo ella al notar que él quería zafarse de sus piernas – no quiero que te separes…

Shikamaru apenas meditó sus palabras porque en verdad no quería separarse tampoco y acabó vertiendo su semen dentro de ella apretando sus músculos y separando unos pocos milímetros más la boca de la boca de la kunoichi, con los ojos arrugados y el ceño fruncido.

Él se quitó de encima, acostándose a un lado y ella se giró para mirarle. No se dijeron nada, sólo se besaron de nuevo con más paciencia que durante el coito. Cuando dejaron de besarse él la abrazó poniendo la cabeza de la rubia apoyada en su pectoral.

Así se durmieron con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y descansaron el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente cuando Temari se despertó esperaba encontrarse con el mismo delicioso olor masculino con el que se había dormido pegado en su nariz pero para su disgusto no lo pudo encontrar. Todavía adormilada tocó las sábanas donde debía estar Shikamaru pero ya estaban frías lo que significaba que él se había despertado hacía un buen rato.<p>

Se sentó en la cama sobándose los ojos y desperezándose con algunos estiramientos se puso de pie y se arregló el vestido que todavía lo llevaba arrugado en su vientre. Afortunadamente la tela había aguantado el todo el movimiento de la noche sin romperse ni arrugarse, se notaba que era de calidad. Temari buscó sus bragas por el suelo pero pensó que las quizás las mancharía si se las ponía sin limpiarse. Por eso abrió el cajón de la ropa interior de Shikamaru en busca de algo pero sólo encontró sus boxers doblados. A un lado del cajón encontró una caja de condones y quedaban la mitad. Eran los mismos que había usado con ella, cuando habían usado.

Tras buscar unos segundos más encontró hacia el fondo del cajón unos pañuelos de papel los cuales agradeció. Usó un par para limpiarse y los dejó hechos una bola en la mesita de noche esperando acordarse luego de tirarlos.

Temari decidió curiosear un poco más y en el segundo cajón encontró algunos calcetines y algunas de esas muñequeras de malla que él usaba. También encontró las de las piernas. Todo lo que guardaba estaba perfectamente organizado. Siguió mirando el cajón y encontró una cajita de madera.

Allí encontró fotos suyas. Fotos de ella misma hace unos años… y se acordó de aquel día. Hacía casi tres años de aquello, recordaba que ese día él la acompañó a hacer unas compras. Ella llevaba unas horas probándose ropa y él parecía terriblemente amargado y aburrido por tener que esperarla sentado afuera del probador. Misteriosamente, y sin dar explicaciones él desapareció y ella se quedó en los probadores pensando qué hacer y cómo volver ella sola al hostal. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Shikamaru volvió a aparecer delante del probador y llevaba una cámara de fotos. Él sólo dijo:

- He pensado que si no estás segura sobre si te queda bien la ropa, y si no te fías de mí lo mejor será que te hagas unas fotos y lo valoras – se explicó el shinobi con aspecto nervioso intentando parecer despreocupado – A veces las luces de los probadores te hacen ver peor.

Temari le hizo caso sin darse cuenta de sus planes y fueron a algunos lugares bonitos para hacerse fotos. Luego las imprimieron en una máquina de impresión de fotos al instante.

Al final Temari se quedó encantada con su nueva ropa y él dijo:

- ¿Qué hago con las fotos? ¿las quieres guardar?

- No, deshazte de ellas – dijo la joven kunoichi pensando que sólo eran de prueba. No se dio cuenta que aquel día Shikamaru las guardó en un bolsillo de su chaleco y no llegó a ver cuándo las tiró.

- Así que aquí estaban – dijo la Temari del presente en un susurro con una sonrisa en su cara – Shikamaru eres un tonto…

* * *

><p>Cuando Shikamaru se despertó sintió que se iba a quedar sin brazo por la postura en la que habían dormido. Se levantó tratando de no despertarla y notó que tenía muchas ganas de orinar. Buscó sus calzoncillos por el suelo y se los puso a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó al baño creía que había liberado todo un río.<p>

Debido a las ganas de orinar Shikamaru se había despabilado bastante y no tenía sueño. Fue a la cocina esperando encontrar a su madre pero vio una notita en la encimera al lado de una bandeja con el desayuno listo.

_Shikamaru,_

_Me voy todo el día porque no quiero molestar._

_Espero que la convenzas de que se quede un día más._

_Sé que eres muy feliz con ella. Os dejo el desayuno._

_Sé un caballero y llévaselo a la cama. Ella lo agradecerá._

_Volveré a las seis de la tarde… espero que captes la indirecta._

_Tu madre._

- Mamá… - Shikamaru estaba alucinando pero se sentía dichoso por las molestias que se tomaba su madre para que él pasara tiempo con Temari.


	8. Chapter 8

**Casi no me deja publicar ... no sé porque estaba fallando el modo de edición.**

**Bueno en fin, dedico este capítulo a una Tetemari, para que entrenes la vista!  
>Tambien a Sir Jhosep Lion por sus ánimos, estos días que no me he sentido muy bien.<strong>

**Y a la gente que me comenta siempre, anamicenas, TemariAckerman, fruit993, Mitchel y una nueva que se llama Rozeta, bienvenida! GRACIAS!**

**A todos los que me dan favs y siguen las historias: muchas gracias! y feliz navidad!**

**Me encantaría que por navidad todo el mundo que lea este fic me dejara un review, sería mucho pedir? *-***

**Prometo que al volver de navidad traere capitulos ricos ricos cargaditos de cosa buena, lo juro!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**~ WTK**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Capítulo 8.**

La comida todavía estaba caliente así que no hacía mucho rato que su madre se había ido. Shikamaru rellenó los boles de la bandeja con sopa de miso y arroz para cada uno. Añadió en otro plato un poco de pescado a la parrilla y tortilla.

Se fue a su habitación con cuatro palillos y la bandeja. Abrió la puerta con cierta dificultad por no mandar a la mierda la comida. Cuando entró escuchó la voz de la rubia ya despierta:

- Así que aquí estaban… - le escuchó decir.

- Hey, me estás espiando – dijo Shikamaru como si le sentara mal que mirara lo que había en sus cajones cuando en verdad le daba igual.

Temari cerró la cajita de golpe y el cajón a toda prisa. La había pillado de pleno.

- Es que buscaba algo para limpiarme – se excusó la rubia y señaló los pañuelos de la mesita.

- No pasa nada – dijo él acercándose con la bandeja en sus manos, sonriendo como un enamorado – te traigo el desayuno.

- ¿Qué vas… en plan ultra romántico o algo así? – dijo ella con un poco de sorna, sonriendo también.

- Sólo intento ser un caballero – dijo él medio avergonzado – lo que pasa que a ti no te van estas cosas. Le he hecho caso a mi madre, más que nada…

- ¿Tu madre? Joder tu madre… – dijo la rubia pensando avergonzada en la ayuda que le brindaba a su hijo - ¿Y por qué no desayunamos con ella?

- Mi madre no está. Se ha ido todo el día. Me está dejando la casa para que estemos solos.

- Pero yo me iba a ir hoy…

- Pues ella quiere que te quedes un día más, dice que me ve muy feliz.

Temari se sintió mal por querer irse a pesar de lo bien que la trataban. Bueno, en verdad no quería irse pero sentía que era su deber.

- Siempre acabo cediendo… un día más – dijo finalmente tras meditarlo un poco – tengo cosas que resolver en Suna y cuando vuelva me encontraré con papeles hasta el techo.

- Dile al Kazekage que no pudiste salir antes – dijo Shikamaru sentándose a su lado en la cama con la bandeja en las piernas.

- Sí… le diré que no pude salir antes porque te tenía enganchado entre las piernas – dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Shikamaru se rio con más energía que de costumbre.

- No no, eso no se lo digas – dijo él sonriendo ampliamente.

- Mejor vamos a desayunar a la mesa – dijo la rubia sonriendo también – ya que estamos solos…

El Nara asintió.

Una vez en la mesa Shikamaru repartió los palillos y los boles. Se levantó un momento para coger cucharas para el caldo y se sentó de nuevo. Ella sonrió cuando le pasó la cuchara. Estaban como un par de tortolitos enamorados.

- Tu madre es buena cocinera – dijo Temari – yo soy un poco pésima.

- Sí que lo es – dijo él – pero hay veces que hasta comer a veces me da pereza…

- Así no crecerás – dijo ella regañándole.

- Mi padre medía uno setenta y cinco. Y a mí ya no me queda mucho para alcanzarle – puso a modo de excusa.

- Pero los hombres crecen hasta los veintiuno aproximadamente.

- Yo creo que de aquí a los veintiuno sólo me saldrá más pelo – dijo Shikamaru - ¿es que acaso te gustaría que fuera más alto?

- No me importa en verdad – dijo ella pillando el último trozo de tortilla.

Cuando terminaron de comer llevaron todo a la cocina y él se dispuso a limpiarlo.

- Yo te ayudo – dijo ella poniéndose el delantal de Yoshino.

- Gracias, en verdad lavar no se me da bien. Eso es más cosa de mujeres… - al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras porque sabía que la rubia le iba a mandar a la mierda.

- Baka Shikamaru, no es porque sea "cosa de mujeres", es porque los hombres sois demasiado descuidados con la limpieza – explicó ella.

- Eso mismo quería decir – dijo él aliviado porque ella no se había enfadado. Parecía que ella se encontraba muy relajada aquella mañana.

Temari lavó a consciencia los boles y platos y se los pasaba a él para que enjugara y secara. Parecían una pareja de recién casados y ellos lo notaban.

La rubia se quitó los guantes al terminar y después el delantal.

- Ya que he decidido quedarme… ¿qué haremos hoy? – dijo Temari.

- Mujer, no todo hay que planearlo – dijo el shinobi – aunque quizás después de lo de anoche deberíamos darnos un baño y luego pensamos qué hacer.

- Me parece bien – dijo ella con la mirada iluminada.

Temari fue a la habitación y sacó de su mochila otras bragas y sacó la ropa para extenderla en la cama. Shikamaru sólo sacó unos boxers y se iba al baño.

- ¿Te bañas conmigo, no? – dijo él antes de salir.

- Claro – dijo ella sin pensárselo dos veces.

Shikamaru recogió la toalla que la noche anterior había dejado tirada a los pies de la cama y se la llevó al baño. Cuando entraron al baño ella dijo:

- ¿Puedes esperar un momento afuera? Tengo otras necesidades primero.

- Claro – dijo él quedándose fuera del baño.

Ella no tardó mucho en volver a abrir la puerta.

- Ya puedes pasar – dijo la rubia.

- Vale – dijo él entrando al baño. Cerró la puerta tras de sí – si sólo era orinar podrías haberme dejado entrar.

Ella frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

- Que aquella vez te dejara entrar al baño conmigo no significa que ahora sea algo normal – dijo la rubia – eso fue un caso excepcional.

- Debería ser algo normal, cuando es sólo orinar… - dijo él quitándose los calzoncillos y echándolos en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Temari puso los ojos en blanco porque él no iba a cambiar de opinión fácilmente.

Shikamaru llenó la bañera, se acomodó en una de las banquetas del suelo y abrió la ducha para mojarse. Ella se hizo una coleta porque no pensaba mojarse el pelo y entonces se quitó la ropa. Temari se sentó a su lado en otra banqueta.

- ¡No mires así baka! – se quejó ella cuando vio que él la miraba de reojo. Ella estaba limpiándose sus partes íntimas y no le apetecía que la mirara.

- ¡Vale vale! – dijo él riéndose apartando la mirada. Ella le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda.

Cuando acabaron se enjuagaron y se metieron en la bañera.

- No me canso de estar contigo – dijo él sentado detrás de ella ciñéndola por la cintura. Ella se echó para atrás recostándose en el hombro izquierdo del shinobi y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Temari le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando separó sus labios, a lo que él también respondió sonriendo pero entonces ella se acordó de "aquello" y cambió su expresión.

- Un momento… ¿por qué tenías fotos mías de hace casi tres años? – dijo ella casi escandalizada - ¡parece de acosador!

- Pues… por eso que acabas de hacer – confesó él avergonzado.

- … ¿lo que acabo de hacer? – preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería.

- Por tu sonrisa – dijo él sin mirarla directamente a la cara.

- Por mi… ¿sonrisa? – repitió ella bajito meditando sus palabras.

- Sí, bueno… eh… incluso cuando no sabía qué era lo que sentía por ti sabía que amaba tu sonrisa. Me encantaba que me mostraras tu lado dulce. Ninguna mujer me había sonreído así en toda la vida. Un día mi padre me dijo que hasta la mujer más dura es amable con el hombre al que ama. Cuando tú me salvaste fuiste tan salvaje y tan ruda, pero luego me sonreíste y… pensé… que quizás podrías llegar a sentir algo por mí y esa idea se instaló en mi cabeza y ya no pude pensar en ti de otra manera.

Temari se acordaba de a qué momento se refería. Tuvo que apartar la mirada de los ojos negros penetrantes mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían. Era verdad. A ella le gustó por mucho tiempo aquel perezoso Nara, pero ella nunca quiso decirle nada esperando una edad más adecuada.

- Es verdad… siempre has sido… mi… favorito – confesó ella con dificultad mirando hacia adelante – pero nunca me atreví a decirte nada porque eras más joven que yo.

- Qué curioso, llevo toda la adolescencia sin atreverme a tocarte porque eras mayor que yo…

- … por eso aquel día, el día que me llevaste al bosque de tu clan, ese día acabé metida en tu cama. Me dejé llevar porque quería volver a sentir lo que sentí con el primer beso y quería saber qué era lo que de verdad sentías por mí. Pensé que si te encontrabas en esa situación al final te atreverías a tocarme.

- Lo hice… a pesar que me pegaste momentos antes por ver tu sostén… – dijo Shikamaru – no parecía que quisieras…

- Las mujeres somos un poco complicadas… - admitió ella – y no nos gusta parecer unas… desesperadas.

- Me alegra que lo hicieras - dijo él – es bastante probable que nunca te hubiera tocado si no me dabas claras señales de lo que querías.

Él besó su cuello justo por debajo de la oreja y ella sintió su crecido miembro en la espalda.

- Pero ahora… eso se ha vuelto problemático… - dijo el Nara – porque no puedo estar cerca de ti, besarte y controlar mis ganas de ti. No quiero parecer un pervertido pero…

Temari se puso completamente roja por la forma en como le hablaba en su oreja.

- ¿Y si salimos a dar una vuelta? – sugirió ella nerviosa pensando en que se pasarían todo el día en la cama haciendo cosas pervertidas.

- ¿Eh? – dijo él extrañado por el cambio de tema.

- Así puedes hacerme fotos nuevas…

- ¿En serio?

- Y esta vez podrías salir tú en ellas también.

- Vale – dijo él extrañamente emocionado ya que pocas cosas le emocionaban en la vida.

Salieron de la bañera y se arreglaron. Shikamaru buscó desesperado la cámara de fotos y finalmente la encontró. Ese día decidió salir con una camisa de malla y una camiseta negra encima con cuello en V. El pantalón también negro y sus sandalias. Se arregló la coleta, se echó desodorante y se perfumó. Estaba listo enseguida.

Para Temari arreglarse era más complejo. Se puso su vestimenta habitual conformado por su camiseta ceñida de malla y el pantalón corto de malla. El vestido negro ajustado y cortísimo por encima del muslo, y su obi rojo ajustando su protector lila.

- Déjate el pelo suelto – dijo Shikamaru mientras ajustaba algunas propiedades de la cámara. Temari sonrió y dejó la bandana sin ponérsela al lado de las gomas del pelo en la mesita de noche.

Shikamaru hizo una foto de repente.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Seguro que salgo horrible! – exclamó la rubia.

- Sólo era de prueba mujer, no te alteres… ya la borro…- mintió deliberadamente. Él quería recordar que la había tenido ese día en su habitación - ¿estás lista?

- Sí – dijo Temari - ¡vamos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Este capitulo va dedicado a quien ya lo sabe (si tú).  
>Por supuesto también a las maravillosas personas que me dejan sus mensajes que me animan a continuar cada día.<strong>

**Esta vez respondo por aqui, porque me apetece xD:**

**loveotaku17:** Me encanta que te guste tanto la historia, espero que continues apoyandome con tus mensajes!

**anamicenas:** Pues sí, Shikamaru se queda a dos velas, pero bueno, ya sabeis que yo no me puedo resistir al lemon asi que sus momentos tendra. Y si, estuve desanimada... gracias por tu preocupacion!

**Tetemari:** Por fin te dignas a aparecer bellaca jajajja, estoy dibujando shikatema para entregarlo en la uni! Espero que me salga bien para poder compartirlo con todos los shikatemienses!

**Shoenstand:** Me alegra que te hayas leido tan rapido la historia, eso significa que te enganchaste! Me alegra que te parezca que anduve espiandolos porque es lo que intento! :D Espero que continues leyendo y dejando review que son pocos los que se pasan por aqui y no es agradable sentir que escribes y que casi nadie lee :(

**Sir Jhosep Lion:** Habra muchas fotos, mucho sexo, mucho amor... y a ti simplemente gracias! :3

**fruit993:** Es que el amor no es solo sexo! Aunque sea importante! jajajaj hay mucho amor entre ellos... 3

** marianakarina:** Jajaja me alegro de que te acuerdes de dejar review aunque lo hayas leido nada mas salir! Eres buena! GRACIAS! Como te adelantas... que haras spoiler! sssssssssssshhh...!jajajaj

**TemariAckerman06:** Tem querida, vas a la velocidad del rayo publicando tus caps y apenas me da tiempo de leer T_T. A ver si cuando pase el dia 14, me pongo al dia y te respondo al igual que tu haces siempre! Y a ver si consigo acabar este fic ahora que me dan vacaciones... Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, lo valoro muchisimo!

**Va por vosotros/as! El capitulo de reyes!**

**Quedan 10 días para mi cumpleaños... 14.01**

**Bueno, ya dejo de hablar y os dejo leer!**

**Gaby**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Capítulo 9.**

- Esto me da un poco de vergüenza ahora… antes de salir de tu casa sonaba bien - dijo Temari siendo enfocada por el objetivo de la cámara.

- ¿Por qué? Pero si eres muy guapa – dijo el shinobi poniendo una rodilla en el suelo para enfocarla bien.

Los dos habían ido a una colina a las afueras donde había muchas flores de colores. Allí alguna vez Shikamaru se había echado alguna siesta que otra.

- Sonríe un poco – dijo Shikamaru, llevaba como veinte fotos ya – como cuando te sientes victoriosa por algo.

- ¡Shikamaru! No exijas tanto idiota… - dijo ella intentando sonreír.

- Vamos, sabes hacerlo mejor – insistió – piensa en las cosas bonitas que te dije anoche.

Temari se sonrojó pensando en todas las veces que le dijo "te amo" y "eres mía" mientras hacían el amor.

- Eso sólo hace que me ponga más nerviosa – él capturó a la perfección el sonrojo de la rubia y sonreía detrás de la cámara.

- Sonríe como cuando me salvaste la primera vez y me dijiste "¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Impresionado?" – dijo Shikamaru cambiando un modo de fotografía.

- ¿Eh? Así que te impactó mi actuación – dijo Temari sin poder contener la sonrisa por sentirse sinceramente alabada.

- Fuiste terroríficamente bonita – dijo él contento por poder fotografiarla sonriendo – ¡Esa es!

- Déjame que te haga yo a ti – dijo levantándose del suelo. Shikamaru que fotografiaba sin parar tenía varios fotogramas del proceso de levantado de suelo de la rubia hasta la mano quitándole la cámara.

- ¡Eh! – se quejó él sin oponer mucha resistencia.

- Ponte allí donde estaba yo – le ordenó Temari. Shikamaru se sentó haciendo mala cara y apoyándose en una mano, que a su vez reposaba el codo en una pierna levantada del suelo.

- Yo no soy nada guapo – dijo él malhumorado por no poder fotografiar a la rubia.

- Eso es mentira. Además, ¿acaso yo sí? – dijo la rubia riéndose.

- Sí, tú sí – dijo él.

- Si no pusieras esa cara saldrías guapo.

Shikamaru relajó la postura y trató de no hacer mala cara sin conseguirlo.

- Todavía tienes cara de asco – dijo ella haciendo fotos hasta que saliera una bien – pon esa cara que pones cuando estás excitado.

Shikamaru soltó una risa.

- ¿Qué cara? – dijo poniendo exactamente la cara precoital seductora que pone cuando quiere hacer cosas con ella.

- Esa misma – dijo ella haciendo más de diez fotos seguidas de esa cara – esa que parece que quieras penetrar hasta las paredes.

- Oye oye… - dijo Shikamaru – yo no soy tan así en verdad…– dijo inclinándose hacia adelante poniendo más cara de seductor.

- Bueno, creo que ya está bien – dijo Temari y entonces apagó la cámara y se fue a sentar con él.

La kunoichi se sentó entra las piernas de Shikamaru permitiendo que éste la abrazara por detrás.

- Esta cámara es nueva, ¿no? No es la que solías tener – puntualizó ella.

- Sí, es nueva. En esta puedes ver las fotos que has hecho y borrar las que no te gustan antes de ir a imprimirlas. Pero ya sabes, con todas las misiones se había quedado en casa casi sin ser utilizada… – dijo Shikamaru cogiendo la cámara, encendiéndola y pasando las fotos con las flechas para verlas - ¿te gusta esta? Tengo cara de idiota.

- Pues tienes cara de idiota seductor – dijo ella riéndose. Shikamaru borró unas cuantas fotos que eran muy parecidas entre ellas. – No las borres todas - se quejó ella.

- Es que salgo exactamente igual, no voy a imprimir trescientas con la misma cara – dijo él.

Shikamaru siguió pasando fotos y después de dejar las mejores suyas llegó a las de la rubia.

- Por favor, en esta salgo feísima. Parezco bizca. – se quejó la rubia.

- No seas tonta, eres guapísima – dijo el shinobi.

- ¿Estás ciego? No en todas salgo bien – dijo ella – y aquí se me ve el culo.

- Eso es por llevar falda tan corta, ya te lo dije en su momento y tú te enfadaste conmigo.

Temari resopló e hizo un puchero.

- Bueno, al menos borra las peores – dijo ella.

- Pero a mí me gustan todas.

- Dame que ya me encargo yo – dijo la rubia quitándole la cámara de las manos porque parecía que él no iba a hacerle caso. Tras un rato discutiendo cuales dejar volvieron a apagar la cámara.

- ¿Quieres ir a imprimirlas? – dijo Shikamaru.

- Quiero quedarme un rato más aquí… - solicitó ella. Él asintió.

Sin darse cuenta acabaron besándose tranquilamente así sentados en la hierba. Shikamaru cogió la cámara y la encendió enfocando el beso.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo ella alterada.

- Es que quería recordar este momento – dijo él suplicante. Ella le miró compasiva.

- Bueno… - dijo en respuesta.

Shikamaru tomó varias fotos de ellos besándose esperando que alguna saliera bien por si había calculado mal el ángulo de enfoque. Ella puso sus manos en la nuca y él tomó otra foto más. Luego ella puso los brazos rodeándole y tomó otra foto más.

- ¿Ya vale no? – dijo ella separándose – me siento observada…

Shikamaru sonrió.

- Quiero fotos contigo. Mira a la cámara – dijo el shinobi. Ella hizo caso y los dos dibujaron una sonrisa en su cara para la cámara. Shikamaru detrás de ella, ligeramente más elevado porque estaban en una parte inclinada de la colina.

…

- Esto será vergonzoso – dijo dispuesto a revisar las fotos besándose. Temari observó con él las fotos de los besos y sorprendido Shikamaru dijo – están todas bien…

- Sí… - afirmó ella.

- Vamos a imprimirlas y comemos algo por ahí – dijo mirando el reloj – cuando acabemos de imprimirlas será la hora de comer, ¿quieres ir a algún sitio?

- Al sitio ese de barbacoa… ¿sigue en pie?

- Ah sí, lo volvieron a abrir – dijo Shikamaru. - Puede que estén por ahí Choji e Ino.

Temari lo agarró de la mano para que parara de caminar.

- Shikamaru, nadie puede enterarse todavía. Ya te he dicho que necesito tiempo.

- Vale, no te preocupes – dijo él asintiendo – pero si me agarras no pareceremos "sólo amigos".

Temari asintió y lo soltó.

…

- Haré dos copias de cada foto, así las tendremos los dos aunque nos separemos un tiempo – dijo el shinobi.

- Buena idea – dijo la rubia.

Shikamaru apretó los botones de la máquina y metió el dinero. Tras un rato de espera salieron por fin todas las fotos impresas. Compró dos sobres de papel y las guardaron.

- Todavía queda un rato para comer, ¿quieres que vayamos a algún otro sitio? – sugirió el Nara.

- Puede ser que quiera algo de ropa – dijo la kunoichi recordando viejos tiempos. Entonces habló sugerente – ropa interior…

- Oh… - sólo pudo decir él sabiendo las intenciones de la rubia – vale, vamos.

Fueron a una tienda de lencería y Temari se probó varios conjuntos que Shikamaru aprobaba o desaprobaba según ella se los enseñaba corriendo la cortina. Al final se llevó tres, pero cuando iba a pagar el shinobi se adelantó.

- Yo pago – le dijo a la cajera.

- De acuerdo – dijo la chica cogiendo el dinero.

- ¿Qué haces baka? – dijo Temari bajito.

- Te hago un regalo – respondió él también en voz baja.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo – dijo ella ligeramente molesta.

…

- Gracias – dijo ella al salir de la tienda. Shikamaru llevaba las bolsas porque no quiso dejar que las llevara ella.

- De nada – dijo él sonriendo amablemente.

Se dirigieron entonces al restaurante de barbacoa. Se sentaron uno en frente del otro y esperaron la comida.

- ¿Esto… esto puede considerarse una cita? – preguntó Shikamaru apoyándose en una mano con el codo en la mesa.

- Algo así – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Entonces puedo… considerarte… algo más que una amiga? – se atrevió a preguntar él. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero entonces volvió a relajar la expresión y sonrió de nuevo.

- Algo así – volvió a decir ella en respuesta. Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se rio ligeramente.

La comida llegó y ellos empezaron a comer tranquilamente en silencio.

- Oh… ¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari-san! – dijo Ino al verlos sentados. Ella llegaba acompañada por el Akimichi.

A Shikamaru le cayó una gota de sudor frío por la espalda de solo pensar lo que se avecinaba.

- ¡Hola! – trató de decir lo más simpático posible. Temari lo miró de reojo pensando "estamos perdidos" y Shikamaru pensando "lo sé, mierda…" - ¿qué hacéis por aquí vosotros dos?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Shikamaru? Por si no te acuerdas, solíamos venir a comer barbacoa con frecuencia nosotros tres. Pero tú un día de repente dejaste de venir con tanta frecuencia.

- "Pues claro, porque estaba con Temari" – pensó el Nara.

- Ya que estamos, podemos compartir mesa ¿no? – dijo el Akimichi.

- Claro Chōji. Siéntate aquí – le ofreció Shikamaru sitio a su lado.

Ino se sentó al lado de Temari. La rubia de Suna sonrió en señal de aprobación a la rubia de Konoha.

- Pensaba que ya te habrías ido Temari-san – dijo Ino – como nunca te quedas mucho tiempo…

- Bueno… – dijo Temari dudando sobre qué responder. Miró a Shikamaru en busca de ayuda.

- Yo la convencí – dijo Shikamaru – le dije hace mucho tiempo que un día tenía que venir a comer aquí. Y como podía permitirse un día más se ha quedado.

- Ya veo… - dijo Ino sin sospechar nada - ¡Oh! ¿Y esa bolsa? – dijo observando la bolsa que Shikamaru tenía a la derecha. El Nara empezó a sudar aún más frío porque ahí aparte de la lencería estaban las fotos que se habían hecho y la cámara. - ¡Hay ropa interior muy bonita en esa tienda! ¿Te has comprado algo Temari-san?

- Sí, algunas cosas – dijo Temari llevándose el vaso a la boca para no tener que hablar mucho.

- ¿Pero por qué tiene la bolsa Shikamaru? – dijo Ino extrañada - ¡Yo quiero ver-

- Lo siento Ino – dijo Shikamaru – llevo la bolsa yo porque intento ser un caballero para que una mujer no cargue con bolsas.

- Eso ha sonado un poco machista más que caballeroso, ¿no crees? – dijo Ino haciendo una mueca. – Seguro que Temari-san está más acostumbrada a levantar peso que tú, lo digo por el abanico que lleva.

Shikamaru suspiró, no tenía ganas de seguir dando explicaciones. Afortunadamente más comida llegó para los recién llegados y se centraron en comer.

No hicieron muchos más comentarios sobre ellos durante la comida.

Cuando acabaron pagaron y Shikamaru lamentó que estuvieran ellos ahí por no poder invitar a Temari sin tapujos.

Salieron del restaurante encaminándose hacia sus hogares. Las chicas conversaban de banalidades caminando un poco adelantadas y los chicos las seguían.

- ¿Estáis saliendo? – dijo Chōji en voz baja. Había estado callado toda la comida, sólo engullendo – puedes decírmelo, luego haré como si no supiera nada…

- Algo así… - Shikamaru observó a las dos kunoichis que caminaban delante – pero no es oficial, así que no debe saberlo nadie.

Chōji asintió.

- Me alegro por ti – dijo sinceramente.

- Gracias amigo – respondió Shikamaru sonriendo.

- ¿Y tú con Ino? – preguntó el Nara de repente. Chōji se mostró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo el Akimichi aunque sin llegar a molestarse – Ino es nuestra amiga. No podría hacer algo así con ella.

- Os veía muy juntos últimamente, por eso lo decía – se explicó Shikamaru.

- Pero no es por eso, Ino también necesita apoyo y he tratado de estar con los dos pero estos días tienes a Temari… - dijo Chōji.

- Es verdad…

…

- ¿Temari-san, no vas al hostal? – preguntó Ino al darse cuenta de que la rubia de Suna había ido con ellos hasta el lugar donde se separaban sus caminos.

- Ella tiene que recoger unas cosas en mi casa – dijo Shikamaru mintiendo vilmente cuando alcanzaron a las kunoichis que se habían parado – luego la escoltaré de vuelta al hostal.

- Oh, bueno. – dijo Ino entrecerrando los ojos como si sospechara algo, pero no dijo nada - ¡qué os vaya bien! – dijo yéndose con el Akimichi por otro camino.

…

- ¡Por cierto Shikamaru! – gritó Ino desde lejos - ¡Dale las gracias a tu madre por salir todo el día con mi madre! ¡En verdad lo necesitaban…!

Shikamaru se despidió con la mano al igual que Ino.

- Al final no ha ido tan mal – dijo Shikamaru aliviado de separarse de la ruidosa de su amiga. – podrían haberse dado cuenta.

- Sí… - dijo Temari – ha estado cerca…


	10. Chapter 10

**Un año más vieja ya.  
><strong>

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Capítulo 10.**

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – dijo Shikamaru cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Sí – dijo ella con el rostro feliz.

Dejaron los zapatos y Shikamaru se fue al sofá a sentarse.

- Es difícil para un shinobi tener aficiones fuera de las misiones, cuando llegas a casa no hay mucho qué hacer – dijo él estirándose para coger el mando de la televisión.

- ¿Sabes cuándo vendrá tu madre? – dijo ella sentada a su lado, él se fijó en la hora al cambiar de canal.

- Pues, creía que era más tarde. Van a ser las tres y ella dijo que vendría a las seis…

Ella se tumbó hacia un lado quedando apoyada su cabeza en el brazo del shinobi. Shikamaru la miró y acarició un mechón de pelo con la mano izquierda.

- ¿Así que algo más que amigos, eh? – dijo él con tono nervioso. Ella se quitó de su brazo impulsivamente.

- Algo así te he dicho – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. Él sonrió al ver su cara de conflicto interno y acercó sus labios para besarla suavemente.

- ¿Por qué no te pruebas la ropa interior esa? Aquí te veré mejor…

- Shikamaru, te estás volviendo un cerdo – se quejó Temari – no pensaba que fueras un pervertido.

- No lo soy joder, sólo es que me gustas – dijo él disgustado – además no me hagas quedar como el malo, te has querido comprar ropa interior de ese estilo porque estabas seguramente estabas planeando seducirme… - insistió poniendo su cara más seria.

Temari lo miró con ojos entrecerrados mordiéndose el labio inferior:

- Mmm… por algo eres el shinobi más inteligente del País del Fuego… Cierra los ojos – le ordenó ella poniéndose de pie. Shikamaru obedeció enseguida sonriendo maliciosamente y ella sacó de la bolsa uno de los conjuntos.

- Ponte el negro – dijo él entreabriendo los ojos viendo como ella se desvestía.

- Shikamaru, no mires – dijo ella tapándole los ojos con una mano. Él quitó la mano de ella.

- Vale vale, no miro – dijo él todavía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Temari se desvistió dejando caer su ropa al suelo y se cambió la ropa interior actual por la nueva. El conjunto no era nada especial pero era más sexy que la ropa interior habitual. Era de encaje negro y tenía una parte de relleno en la base que realzaba los pechos.

- Ya está – dijo ella con un ligero sonrojo – puedes mirar…

Shikamaru abrió los ojos y contuvo un gemido.

- Mendokusei… - él frunció el ceño y la miró de arriba abajo – te he visto desnuda pero este conjunto… te hace ver más… me encanta como te queda el negro. Parece que he acertado.

- ¿Has acertado? – dijo ella acercándose – Yo también he elegido ¿sabes?

- Gírate – dijo él notando como subía la temperatura de la situación. Ella le hizo caso y él sentado en el sofá alzó su mano tocando su glúteo. Se recreó un rato rozando delicadamente la piel de la kunoichi.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta vergüenza? – dijo ella girándose impulsivamente. Él se quedó con una mano en el aire y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de la rubia inquisidora.

- No es vergüenza, es que quería ser delicado ahora que pareces tan delicada.

- Yo no soy una mujer delicada – dijo ella sentándose encima de él. Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar a los pechos de la rubia pero apartó enseguida la mirada. Ella se dio cuenta y se rio.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo él molesto.

- De ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque todavía te pones nervioso con ciertas cosas… a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho.

- Es que no se si te has dado cuenta pero en este tiempo tu cuerpo ha cambiado un poco – dijo él apartando la mirada – no es que le de importancia, pero creo que tienes más pecho…

- ¿Y no te gusta? – dijo ella cogiendo una mano del shinobi poniéndosela en uno de sus senos.

- Claro que me gusta… - dijo Shikamaru con voz profunda, separó su espalda del asiento y enterró su cabeza entre el escote de la rubia aspirando su aroma. – me encanta.

Temari puso las manos en la nuca y empezó a acariciar el cabello negro del shinobi.

- Shikamaru…

- No me malinterpretes – dijo él refiriéndose a la creciente evidencia de lo mucho que le gustaba Temari – deseo tu cuerpo… porque estoy problemáticamente enamorado de ti.

- Por eso te dejo hacer estas cosas – dijo Temari – me gusta cómo me haces sentir no importa lo que toques.

Él levantó la cabeza y se hundió en la mirada de la rubia que acercaba sus labios. Temari puso la mano en el miembro prominente cubierto por el pantalón mientras le besaba.

- Te deseo mujer problemática – dijo él separando unos milímetros sus labios. Temari sonrió y selló la frase con un beso casto en la mejilla del shinobi. Luego metió las manos bajo la camiseta del Nara acariciando sus abdominales. Finalmente descendió hasta el pantalón y bajándose al suelo le bajó el pantalón lo suficiente como para liberarlo de su presión. - ¿Qué demonios haces? – dijo él nervioso al ver que la rubia le masajeaba el miembro con las manos.

- Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda – dijo ella al apreciar que el prepucio del shinobi todavía cubría completamente el glande.

- No necesito ayuda, sólo me estoy conteniendo – explicó él. Entonces frunció el ceño en señal desaprobatoria y trató de apartarla de su zona al ver como posaba sus labios en el miembro – No hagas eso.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con la sensualidad plasmada en sus ojos aguamarina - ¿No te gusta?

- No me gusta verte así – dijo Shikamaru – son los hombres los que deben dar placer a las mujeres y no al revés.

- Cállate idiota – dijo ella sin hacerle caso y sin apartarse – esto también forma parte de mi placer.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo él sorprendido.

- Es excitante… - susurró ella. Él no se quejó más y se dejó hacer. Temari se puso a recorrer con la lengua la fina línea que dividía sutilmente sus testículos. Notaba como él se contraía con pequeños espasmos. Ascendió con su lengua por la longitud del miembro hasta la punta y ella pudo ver como su glande se encontraba completamente liberado y expulsaba un líquido lubricante.

Shikamaru estaba terriblemente excitado y alargó su mano hasta el mando para apagar la dichosa televisión, a la cual no habían hecho caso, mientras algún gemido ahogado escapaba de su garganta. Ella se recreaba estimulando el glande con la lengua y succionando endiabladamente lenta.

- Temari para – dijo Shikamaru con la piel ardiendo, ella levantó la cara mientras se lamía el labio inferior – te deseo ahora.

Él cogió sus manos y la estiró para que se sentara encima suyo. Ella se quitó las braguitas previamente a subirse encima. Shikamaru tocó la zona prohibida de la rubia y notó toda su humedad.

- Era cierto que te gustaba – dijo él recordando lo último que habían hablado no hacía mucho rato. Ella se centró en su eje y mientras besaba al Nara lentamente. Él puso sus manos en la cadera para bajarla hasta llenarla por completo. Temari gimió contra su boca cada vez que fue penetrada.

…

- Esto hace que la vida sea menos aburrida – dijo Shikamaru respirando tranquilo con la rubia todavía encima. Sentía como se escurría un líquido sobre su miembro todavía adentro. Ella reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del shinobi. – Seguro que soy el tío de mi generación con más experiencia sexual… supongo que es por tener una chica mayor que yo.

- ¿Acaso te avergüenzas? – preguntó ella preocupada.

- Al revés – dijo él – Las chicas de mi edad creo que piensan en el sexo como algo tabú cuando en verdad forma parte del enamoramiento.

- Oh vaya, pero si ahora resulta que me tiro a un bebé – dijo ella burlándose, él hizo una mueca de disgusto – Es broma tonto. Por cierto, tu madre debe estar por llegar.

- Lo sé…

Los dos se levantaron y acomodaron el sofá para eliminar evidencias. Se llevaron la bolsa a la habitación y luego se limpiaron.

- Temari, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – dijo Shikamaru parándola antes de salir del baño.

- Dime.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Por qué hago qué? – dijo ella extrañada.

- Quiero decir, sin que suene extraño… estás comportándote muy diferente. Estás dejando que todo simplemente surja… me empieza a dar miedo, siento como si supieras algo que yo no sé. Cómo si pensaras que te vas a morir o te vas a casar con otro hombre y a lo mejor quieres quedarte con un hijo mío de recuerdo porque me vas a tener que dejar tarde o temprano…

Ella suspiró y se puso la mano en la frente.

- Eres un imbécil, te estás montando una puta película – dijo la rubia yéndose velozmente con bastante pinta de haberse cabreado – me parece increíble que dudes de mí Shikamaru.

Temari se fue rápidamente del baño dando un portazo. Él tras unos segundos decidió seguirla y la encontró en su habitación sentada en la cama cabizbaja.

- Oye Temari, no pretendía ofenderte – dijo el Nara – lo que yo quería decir es que me parece un sueño que estés aquí y estés siendo tan cariñosa conmigo. Lo de hoy ha sido increíble, nunca pensé que podríamos salir de esta manera. Me da miedo perderte…

- Shikamaru, estoy siendo así porque he querido. Aunque no esperes que le diga a todo el mundo lo que siento ni que me exprese en público.

- No me importa – dijo él – yo te quiero para mí, lo que los demás piensen es irrelevante.

- Ya sabes que tengo muchos asuntos que resolver en Suna. Para mí es complicado dejarlo todo de repente. Tengo que encontrar alguien adecuado que ocupe mi lugar. Pero hasta que no deje todo zanjado no podré asegurarte que tendremos una relación.

- Sabes que te estaré esperando – dijo Shikamaru – pero dame una respuesta algún día sea buena o mala.

- ¿Serás capaz de esperarme? Puede que pasen años… - susurró ella.

- ¿Años? – exclamó Shikamaru sorprendido – pero, ¿por qué?

Temari meditó unos segundos sobre si debía decírselo o no. Pero al final decidió que lo mejor era que él lo supiera.

- Porque antes de mis problemas personales, el primer problema que tenemos es que tú todavía eres menor de edad – dijo ella intentando parecer tranquila.

- Pensaba que no te importaba – dijo él sonando decepcionado.

- Y no me importa – dijo ella tajante – pero imagina que fuera al revés. Se vería feísimo. Que a tu familia no le importe no significa que todos nos vayan a juzgar igual. Mantenemos una relación ilícita y tendríamos que pensar más en nuestra vida laboral y la imagen que proyectamos.

- Así que es eso, te preocupa tu puesto – dijo Shikamaru sonando más decepcionado si cabe – Puedo llegar a entenderlo…

- ¡Shikamaru! No estoy pensando en mí, ¡estoy pensando en ti! Tú todavía no has ascendido a Jounin, tienes mucho por ganar, entiéndelo…

- Así que todo se resume a eso… no sólo soy menor sino que encima no ocupo altos cargos ni tengo títulos. No soy suficiente para ti, ¿verdad?

La situación se había invertido. Ahora el ofendido era él. Temari se hallaba cabizbaja sin saber qué más decirle. Shikamaru abandonó la habitación no sin antes coger algo de un cajón.

Se dirigió al jardín y allí encendió un cigarrillo mientras contemplaba las nubes. Pasó como media hora hasta que alguien se interpuso en su campo visual.

- Shikamaru, lo siento. No quería ofenderte – dijo la rubia de Suna.

- Lo sé – dijo él – pero es la realidad. No estoy a tu altura.

Ella se agachó para sentarse a su lado. Los dos miraban lejos.

- ¿Crees que si no lo estuvieras te habría dejado tan siquiera tocarme?

Él la miró y volvió la mirada al cielo.

- No lo sé – dijo el Nara.

- Pues claro que sí lo estás. Eres muy importante para mí… nunca habría intimado tanto contigo si no fueras un hombre al que respeto.

Shikamaru se sorprendió por las palabras que ella acababa de pronunciar y apagó el cigarro. Él sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos y sabía que si se lo decía era porque estaba siendo completamente sincera. La tomó por el mentón plantando un ligero beso en sus labios.

- Deja de fumar Shikamaru – dijo ella cuando él se apartó – esa mierda mata.

- No hay nada que tú me pidas que yo no haga así que… supongo que tendré que hacerlo.

Guardaron unos minutos de silencio, escuchando los sonidos del entorno.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadado? – preguntó ella.

- Hace rato que no lo estoy, pero de vez en cuando me gusta saber qué sientes por mí – dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Todo ha sido una estratagema? – exclamó ella cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa - ¡Shikamaru!

- ¡Jajajaja no! – se reía él a carcajadas – ¡… no todo!

Temari intentó aguantar pero ella también acabó riéndose.

- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? – se escuchó una voz femenina saliendo al jardín.

- Mamá, bienvenida – dijo Shikamaru - ¿te lo has pasado bien?

- Sí, estupendamente – dijo Yoshino - ¿y vosotros? Aunque por las risas veo que bien.

- Bastante – dijo Shikamaru levantándose del suelo. Yoshino pudo oler a su hijo cuando éste se acercó.

- ¿Sigues fumando? Por favor Shikamaru, ¡he invitado amablemente a Temari para que ella te anime y no te mates fumando esa mierda metido en tu depresión!

- Yo ya se lo he dicho varias veces, pero no me hace ni caso – dijo la rubia acercándose a los Nara.

- Mendokusei… dos mujeres echándome la bronca. Estoy en seria desventaja.

Las dos mujeres se rieron entrando a la casa.

Cayendo ya la noche los tres prepararon la cena y se reunieron en la mesa.

- Temari-san, ¿te lo estás pasando bien? – preguntó Yoshino.

- Sí, muchas gracias por todo – dijo la rubia sonriendo amable.

- ¿Te quedarás más días? ¡Dime que sí!

- ¡Mamá! – se quejó Shikamaru interrumpiéndola.

- ¿Qué? – le reprochó Yoshino.

- Lo siento, agradezco mucho la invitación pero mañana partiré a primera hora – dijo Temari.

- Oh… bueno, al menos espero que vuelvas pronto – dijo la Nara a la rubia. Temari asintió sonriente.

Después de cenar y listos para dormir, Shikamaru y Temari se enzarzaron en una partida de shōgi.

- Esta vez no será como la última – dijo ella decidida.

- ¿Ah no? – dijo él sarcástico apoyándose en una mano.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

Shikamaru se sentía dichoso por observar que la rubia podía llegar a ser una buena contrincante.

- Esta vez estás siendo más dura – dijo el Nara – pero no sé si serás lo suficientemente buena.

- Eso está por ver – dijo ella con gesto desafiante.

...

- Volviendo a la conversación de antes… tienes razón – dijo Shikamaru poniendo expresión seria.

- ¿Tengo razón en qué?

- No puedo negar que me duela, sin embargo es un hecho lo que dices. Mantener esta relación en público puede generar controversia mientras yo no haya pasado la mayoría de edad. Así que, lo he decidido. En cuanto cumpla los dieciocho me presentaré a las pruebas para ascender a Jounin. Ocuparé el puesto de mi padre y con todo ello me convertiré en un hombre digno de estar contigo.

- Shikamaru… diciéndolo así parece que tengas que hacer mucho sacrificio – dijo ella en voz bajita sintiéndose un poco culpable.

- No deja de serlo pero es lo que tengo que hacer, ¿no? – dijo Shikamaru más animado – y ahora... ¡jaque mate!

- ¿EH? – exclamó la rubia.

- Te has despistado en los últimos movimientos, pero has jugado bien – dijo el Nara.

- Esto no quedará así – dijo Temari decepcionada por la derrota.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Antes de nada tengo varias cosas que comentar:**

**1- **El capítulo 10 lo he tenido que resubir porque llevaba una semana peleándome con la herramienta de "edit" y de "replace chapter" tratando de que se quedaran guardados ciertos cambios y no habia manera. Por lo tanto solo se arregló borrándolo y resubiéndolo.

**2- **A partir de este capitulo es probable que en el futuro los sucesos se modifiquen, no obstante de momento los dejare asi. De hacer modificaciones volvería a subirlos de manera que se os notifique y lo sepáis.

**3- **Desde el capitulo 10 en adelante era la parte que no tenia redactada hasta ahora, por lo tanto me encuentro en una semana de retiro "espiritual" única y exclusivamente escribiendo y tenia que decir que me desanima ver que la gente no comenta.

Por lo tanto, me gustaria hacer un trato, si la gente se anima a dejarme un review, me comprometo a publicar cada capitulo en menos de una semana. De lo contrario, tardare mas tiempo en publicarlos.

**Y esto es real, realmente me afecta... me hunde la moral estar escribiendo y no recibir apoyo. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que publico a la par que redacto capitulos... es por ello que se trata de una situación especial. Espero que lo entendáis.**

En otras ocasiones no me importaba tanto si la gente comentaba o no porque ya tenia escritos los 20 capitulos y tenia planificadas las fechas de publicacion, sólo se trataba de hacer un click y publicar.

Pero en esta ocasion es un poco desesperante...

Bueno sin más rodeos, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**Lamento las molestias y recibid un fuerte abrazo de mi parte.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Capítulo 11.**

- ¿Qué estás mirando? – dijo Temari arropada en la cama a Shikamaru que se encontraba sentado en al borde con una especie de papelito en la mano que acababa de sacar de la mesita de noche.

- No es nada – dijo él simplemente.

- ¿Y si no es nada por qué llevas tanto rato mirándolo? – insistió la rubia.

- No te preocupes que no es nada… - volvió a repetir él y cuando estaba por guardarlo, ella veloz atrapó el papel en sus manos.

- ¿Un calendario? – dijo ella sin entender las cosas.

- Mendokusei… a veces se me olvida que eres muy perspicaz – se quejó Shikamaru - bueno, te lo tendré que decir. Me apunté la fecha de aquel día que… aquel día en el hostal de camino a Suna, ¿te acuerdas?

- Y por qué te apuntarías esa fech- Temari no acabó la frase porque enseguida se dio cuenta – ¿es en serio? ¿Te apuntaste esa fecha porque me iba a bajar la regla?

- Te dije me lo apuntaría – se excusó él – No me pongas esa cara… desde que has venido hemos estado… haciéndolo… sin ningún cuidado. Me dices que todavía sea un secreto esta relación pero si te quedas embarazada será imposible.

Ella suspiró.

- Shikamaru, déjalo – dijo ella girándose para que no le viera la cara.

- Dejarlo, ¿el qué?

- Tus cálculos, no son necesarios – dijo ella bastante seria – además no sé si estás teniendo en cuenta el retraso que tuve.

- Claro que lo estoy teniendo en cuenta.

- Pero, ¿no te has dado cuenta? – dijo ella volviéndose hacia él – Después de lo de esta tarde he visto que empezaba a sangrar… así que no te tienes que preocupar.

- Oh vale… entiendo – Shikamaru tiró el papelito a la basura y apagó la luz – pero cuando estés en tus días házmelo saber, por favor…

- Vale – dijo ella sin más. Él se acomodó a su lado y se tapó y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- No me mires así – dijo ella tras unos segundos en silencio.

- Pero es que, ya mañana te vas… - dijo él entristecido aunque intentando parecer sereno.

- Sí…

...

- ¿Siempre te duele? - preguntó el shinobi abrazándola en la cama al ver su gesto de dolor con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

- Un poco, pero sólo el primer día - respondió la rubia acariciando el pecho del Nara suavemente.

- Es duro ser mujer... - dijo Shikamaru observando el techo de la habitación oscura.

- Dime una cosa Shikamaru - dijo Temari inclinándose sobre él.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a mantenerlo en secreto?

- No puedo decir que me agrade, pero tampoco me muero de ganas de que nos acribillen a preguntas así que, por mí está bien...

- Si fueras por Suna probablemente habrá quién te cuestione.

- ¿Quién? ¿Tus hermanos? - preguntó el Nara sin parecer muy sorprendido.

- No… otras personas.

- ¿Otras personas?

- Sabes, las kunoichis que estuvieron de aprendices nuestras. Matsuri y Yukata... Cuando te llevaste a la mitad de la tropa apareció un revivido que era un shinobi de Sunagakure. Éste se llamaba Daimaru y era un conocido de la infancia... - Shikamaru que escuchaba perezosamente de repente se mostró más interesado - pues en lugar de atacarnos aprovechó la ocasión para confesarme sus sentimientos. Me dijo que siempre me había amado... - Shikamaru de repente frunció el ceño sintiéndose extrañamente celoso - y me preguntó si alguna vez le habría dado la oportunidad. Yo le dije que nunca y entonces saltaron las dos chicas y le dijeron que es porque yo ya tenía novio... "y es de los listos" dijeron... Yo pensé en la remota posibilidad de que se hubieran dado cuenta de algo aunque no estuvimos muy pegados tú y yo... Pero luego ya me lo preguntaron directamente... Sobre si me gustabas.

- En verdad estuvimos muy pegados Temari. Pero, ¿crees que podría haber sido de otra manera? Yo no podía quitarte el ojo de encima.

-... Supongo que tienes razón - dijo la rubia suspirando.

Temari puso una mano en la mejilla del shinobi y éste la tomó y le dio un beso en los nudillos. Ella sonrió y le dio un besito en la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Así que soy "de los listos"? - Shikamaru soltó una risita cuando ella se apartó de su cara.

- Que no se te suba a la cabeza - dijo ella haciendo un puchero. A Shikamaru le dio más risa ver su cara con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana.

- Pero... entonces, ¿tienes muchos pretendientes? - dijo él fingiendo que se molestaba - tendré que ir a Suna a ponerlos en su lugar...

- No digas estupideces, ¡no tengo pretendientes! - dijo ella creyendo a Shikamaru celoso - además, aunque los tuviera ninguno me gusta.

- ¿Ninguno? ¿Segura? - Shikamaru no podía aguantarse la risa de ver la cara y ella, cuando se dio cuenta de las artimañas del shinobi en lugar de enfadarse acabó riéndose con él.

-Nadie más me gusta... -dijo ella dándole un besito de buenas noches en la mejilla.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó fuerte contra sí.

A la mañana siguiente Shikamaru la acompañó hasta las puertas de Konoha. Allí se despidieron sin contacto físico, sólo con la mirada ya sabían lo que sentían. No querían prolongar la despedida porque no sabían cuánto tiempo pasaría.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unos meses y Shikamaru se enteró de que estaban a punto de organizar los exámenes chunnin. Fue en ese momento cuando decidió escribirle una carta.<p>

_Hola Temari,_

_Parece que pronto tendré que viajar a Suna con motivo de los exámenes chunnin._

_Pediré permiso para ir unos días antes de que empiece la jornada laboral._

_Shikamaru_

_Pd. Tengo ganas de verte._

Cuando Temari leyó la carta no pudo dejar de mirarla como una tonta tirada en la cama.

No paraba de leer una y otra vez la frase "tengo ganas de verte" y se estremecía de placer al recordar los besos dulces de Shikamaru. Y de su ardiente sexo que la hacía tocar el cielo tal y como se lo hacía.

Temari lo deseaba, ansiaba demasiado tenerlo cerca.

A los pocos días Shikamaru recibió una respuesta.

_Shikamaru,_

_Me gustaría saber exactamente que día vendrás para poder ser tu guía durante tu estancia._

_Será en agradecimiento por el buen trabajo que haces cuando estoy en Konoha._

_Temari_

_Pd. Mira por detrás._

Shikamaru le dio la vuelta a la carta y allí había una marca de pintalabios a modo de beso. Él rozó sus labios contra el papel queriendo sentirla.

No tardó en escribir otra carta dirigida a la rubia de Suna.

_Temari,_

_Llegaré el día 23 de Agosto por la mañana._

_Es una fecha adecuada para poder acostumbrarme a Sunagakure antes de que toque trabajar._

_Shikamaru_

_Pd. Quiero besar esos labios.._

Temari se pasó otras mil horas embobada cuando recibió la segunda carta. Shikamaru sabía cómo matarla de deseo.

- Maldito Shikamaru... - susurró mientras releía la última frase.

El Nara no pudo estar más tenso los días que faltaban para irse de viaje. Su madre lo notaba. Todos lo notaban. Pero él siempre evadía las preguntas hábilmente.

* * *

><p>Llegado el día veinte de Agosto salió pitando de su casa no sin antes despedirse de su madre.<p>

- Shikamaru, ten en cuenta que Temari en Suna es una figura importante. Es la hermana del Kazekage, trátala con respeto - le dijo Yoshino muy preocupada por ver a su hijo ansioso.

- Mamá, puede que me esté dejando llevar por la emoción pero sé que debo mantener la compostura - le dijo Shikamaru dándole un beso en la mejilla - adiós mamá.

- Cuídate Shika...

- Lo haré - dijo él sonriendo.

Shikamaru viajó a toda prisa casi sin querer parar pero cuando llegó la rubia ya estaba allí esperando y parecía que llevaba mucho rato.

- Hola "me estaba cansando de esperar" -dijo ella imitando la voz del Nara. Shikamaru se rio.

- Hola problemática - dijo él recuperando el aliento y guiñando un ojo - aunque dije que vendría por la mañana es muy pronto, podrías haberte pasado más horas esperando si no me hubiera dado prisa.

- ¿Quién te dice que llevo horas esperando? Ni que fueras alguien importante - dijo ella metiéndose con él. Shikamaru se rio entrecerrando los ojos por la luz que le daba - te he reservado una habitación. Vamos te llevo hasta allí.

- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Shikamaru.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar - dijo ella sonriendole - ahora que la tasa de supervivencia ha mejorado considerablemente, muchos niños se presentan a los exámenes chunnin.

- Me gusta que me des datos pero preguntaba por ti en concreto...

- Yo bueno... Mantengo una relación extraña con cierta persona que vive lejos de mí y paso mucho tiempo pensando en qué estará haciendo esa persona en su día a día pero... intento estar bien.

Shikamaru no dijo nada más, sólo se quedó mirando su semblante que ahora parecía un poco triste.

Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio.

El hostal al que llegaron era modesto pero de buena calidad. Tenía la fachada estándar de los edificios de Sunagakure pero por dentro muy acogedor.

Nada más entrar, Temari iba a pagar pero Shikamaru no la dejó, adelantándose. Ella hizo una mueca pero no pensaba discutir en público con él.

Se dirigieron hasta la habitación y una vez dentro el shinobi cerró tras de sí.

- Siento no haberte alojado en mi casa, pero recordando lo que hablamos la última vez... Eso de que sería mejor mantener cierta distan- Temari no pudo terminar de hablar porque mientras había construido su frase Shikamaru se había quitado la mochila y se había acercado a ella impulsivamente arrebatándole un beso ardiente.

La aferraba contra él sin dejar apenas espacio entre ellos. Ella comenzó a excitarse por el contacto con el hombre al que había echado de menos todos esos meses y gimió a la vez que rodeaba la nuca del Nara con sus brazos.

- Es muy duro - dijo Shikamaru separándose unos pocos milímetros de su boca.

- Ya sé que _está_ muy duro - dijo ella clavando sus ojos aguamarina en los ojos negros del shinobi. Él soltó una risita.

- No me refiero a eso, aunque también... - explicó él sonriendo - es muy duro estar tan lejos tantos meses...

- Lo sé - dijo ella notablemente enrojecida y posando su mano sobre la erección del shinobi.

- Pero _esto_ no es lo que quiero ahora mismo - dijo Shikamaru - hoy es tu cumpleaños. Quería invitarte a salir...

- No digas tonterías - dijo ella - eso nos expondría. Además, yo si quiero... Porque no puedes escribirme en tus cartas que me deseas, y que quieres besar mis labios y dejarme tan tranquila...

Ella se puso un poco de puntillas para volver a besarlo y él le correspondió el beso.

- Temari ahora estoy sudado y seguro que apesto - dijo el Nara.

- Shikamaru, no apestas. Es mi cumpleaños. Concédeme mis deseos.

- ¿Y qué deseas? - preguntó Shikamaru. Temari lo besó con ganas, pegándose a su cuerpo cada vez más, demostrándole lo que quería.

- Si sigues besándome así no podré seguir siendo un hombre respetuoso… - dijo él con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

- Es que deseo que seas irrespetuoso, que seas muy macho…

- No juegues con mi virilidad Temari, sabes de sobra que es mi punto débil - dijo él recuperando su mano y poniéndola de nuevo en su erección.

- Eso es lo que quiero...

- Eres terrible Temari...

Shikamaru no la hizo esperar más y la despojó de la ropa. Ella hizo lo mismo con él. Los dos con brusquedad provocada por el ansia de estar meses sin verse.

Él la giró apoyando su trasero contra su miembro. Le soltó el pelo y le quitó la bandana mientras la besaba por el cuello. Y despacio pero firme la llevó hasta la cama donde la postró bocabajo.

- Shikamaru… - susurró ella ansiosa bajo el yugo del shinobi. Él se restregaba contra el trasero de la rubia con lascivia haciéndola desearlo aún más.

- Temari – dijo él inclinándose hacia ella, de manera que pudiera decírselo al oído – cuanto más lo deseas más pierdo la cabeza. Soy esclavo de tus deseos…

- Maldita sea Shikamaru, hazlo de una vez – se quejó ella girando su cabeza intentando mirarlo de reojo.

Shikamaru soltó un "hm…" y la besó succionando la piel de su nuca. Bajando hacia el trapecio, allí se detuvo respirando contra ella. Acomodó el miembro entre las piernas rectas de ella y buscó ansioso el lugar húmedo que la esperaba. Ella levantó ligeramente el trasero para ayudarle y cuando lo encontró se hundió a la vez que la mordía allí donde antes le había dejado suaves besos. Temari no pudo contener su grito, una mezcla de excitante dolor y agradable placer.

- Muérdeme más – ordenó ella. Él gruñó y le hizo caso clavando más sus dientes. Ella volvió a gritar y aferró las manos a la almohada que tenía delante. Con cada embestida ella se acercaba a culminar los deseos de los últimos meses.

Entonces sintió las manos del shinobi posarse en el trasero tras haberse levantado y habiendo separado su boca de su espalda. Las manos apretaban y amasaban los glúteos sin delicadeza. Shikamaru no pudo estar mucho rato haciendo eso pues tuvo que cerrar los ojos y decirse a sí mismo mentalmente "no mires, no mires…".

- Sigue haciendo eso – exigió ella entre gemidos – no pares.

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo él embistiéndola – si lo hago, no me dará tiempo de complacerte.

- Un poco… - demandó Temari – sólo un poco más…

- Mujer… - dijo él con voz de queja, pero volviendo a su masaje de glúteos que tanto le demandaba la rubia.

Temari volvió a morir de placer con esa estimulación y hundió la cara contra las sábanas tratando de contener el ruido de sus gemidos. Con temblor en el cuerpo y apretando las sábanas entre sus puños Temari pudo sentir como llegaba al éxtasis. El shinobi paró de golpe cuando la rubia dejaba de temblar y salió de ella apoyando su miembro contra la espada se dejó ir cubriéndola con su semen.

Cuando Shikamaru acabó se levantó como de costumbre para coger un pañuelo de su mochila y limpiarla. Ella sonreía mirándolo desde la cama.

- Había traído condones a montones – dijo él rebuscando entre la mochila el paquetito de pañuelos – me haces perder la maldita cabeza.

- Lo sé – dijo ella postrada en la misma postura que la había dejado, con mirada lasciva.

Shikamaru dejó en la mesita aparte del paquete de pañuelos, un paquete de tabaco. Sacó un pañuelo y la limpió. Después se tumbó a su lado y encendió un cigarrillo.

- No me digas nada, me lo he ganado – dijo él antes de que la rubia pudiera articular palabra.

Ella lo observaba tumbada de lado, mientras él tiraba la ceniza en su mini cenicero portátil. Entonces cuando lo notó relajado le quitó el cigarrillo y empezó a fumárselo ella. Shikamaru no intentó evitarlo, sólo la miraba en silencio.

- Debería ser yo la que te regañara por fumar, no la que fuma contigo – dijo ella levantándose por encima de él para tirar la ceniza.

- Nadie te ha dicho que fumaras tú también – dijo el Nara despreocupado.

- Lo sé, pero dicen que es agradable hacerlo justo después de… y si no pruebas a hacer cosas nuevas, ¿qué gracia tiene la vida?

Él se rio pero enseguida se puso serio.

- Dame – exigió quitándole el cigarrillo y dando una calada rápida.

Temari entonces se inclinó hacia él obligándole a abrir los labios con los suyos, atrapando el humo que dejaba salir y finalmente lo expulsó en su cara.

- Esto es demasiado extraño y sexy a la vez – dijo él con el ceño fruncido – deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo.

- Esa no era la idea Shikamaru… – dijo ella mientras él apagaba el cigarrillo.

- Bueno, alguna vez sí. No pongas esa cara Temari, a ti también te ha gustado – dijo Shikamaru – Por cierto, ¿has reservado una habitación doble a propósito?

- Es posible... - dijo Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eres terrible mujer - dijo él abrazándola contra sí.

- Pero... no me puedo quedar contigo Shikamaru - dijo ella apartándose con delicadeza del Nara.

- ¿Por qué? - exclamó él.

- Ya lo hemos hablado... No debemos llamar la atención. Y menos estando en Suna, ya sabes como se ponen mis hermanos cuando estás cerca de mí.

Temari se levantó dándole un beso en la mejilla y se empezó a vestir. El Nara se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándola.

- ¿Creen que abuso de ti? - dijo Shikamaru bromeando - pero si eres tú la que me ha usado para satisfacerse sexualmente y pretende dejarme tirado...

La rubia le dedicó una mirada asesina y le tiró un cojín que había por el suelo.

- Baka... están celosos. Eres el enemigo potencial porque eres el que puede arrebatarme de su lado... Me voy Shikamaru - dijo ella de repente cambiando de tema, ya lista para salir por la puerta.

- Oe, ¿me sueltas esto y te vas? Esto hay que hablarlo...

- No tengo tiempo, nos vemos luego y... Ponte algo de ropa que por la mañana hace frío, aquí la temperatura no es constante como en Konoha - dijo ella repasándolo con la mirada.

- Si te quedaras no me haría falta la ropa, con tu calor tendría suficiente – dijo él intentando convencerla.

- Volveré en menos de dos horas – le dio un besito en la mejilla y salió por la puerta.

- Problemática… - susurró Shikamaru al irse la rubia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por todo el reconocimiento, ¡ha sido mayor de lo que me esperaba!**

**Realmente me hacía falta y lo agradezco en el alma. Y como prometí, aquí va un nuevo capítulo.**

**Estoy escribiendo ya el capítulo 15. El próximo lo publicaré de aquí a... jajajaja  
><strong>

**~Gaby aka WTK**

* * *

><p><strong>Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto &amp; Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Capítulo 12.**

Temari se fue hacia la mansión del Kazekage para informarles de que había recogido al invitado de Konoha.

- Temari, ¿Kankurō sabe que él está aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo Kazekage.

- A mí me importa que tú lo sepas, él me da igual.

- Temari ya sabes cómo se pone. Sé que los dos somos un poco asfixiantes contigo pero él se lo toma más en serio que yo. Yo en el fondo creo que mereces ser feliz, sin embargo él todavía está muy pegado a ti – dijo Gaara muy seriamente.

- Pues que se despegue – dijo la rubia con rabia – él no puede decidir con quién puedo o no involucrarme.

- Pero sabes que hasta hace pocos años eras su único apoyo, tienes que entenderlo – insistió su hermano pequeño – hasta hace poco estabais los dos muy unidos porque yo no era más que una carga. Aunque todavía sigo siéndolo.

- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡No eres una carga! – exclamó Temari. Pero enseguida quiso rectificar por haberle gritado al Kazekage – lo siento…

- No tienes que pedirme perdón – dijo él tranquilo – antes que Kazekage soy tu hermano pequeño.

- Aun así te debo el respeto – respondió ella – por tu estatus.

Gaara se apoyó en una mano y entrecerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Temari no sabía si marcharse o no porque no sabía si habían zanjado la conversación. Entonces Gaara volvió a mirarla y a dirigirse a ella:

- Temari, díselo…

- ¿Decir el qué? – dijo Kankurō que había entrado a dejar unos papeles en el escritorio del Kazekage.

- Nada – dijo Temari muy seca – me voy Gaara.

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué estás así? – cuestionó el marionetista reteniéndola por la muñeca. – ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

- No es nada Kankurō, déjame en paz – dijo ella de nuevo dirigiéndose a su hermano con demasiada sequedad.

- ¿A qué huele? ¿Eres tú?... ¿Por qué hueles a tabaco Temari? – dijo el moreno olfateándola mientras ella intentaba apartar su cara con la mano que le quedaba libre.

- ¿Tabaco? – susurró Gaara.

- ¡Déjame ir! – le gritó ella estirando con fuerza.

- ¿Desde cuándo fumas? ¡Estás muy rara Temari! – Kankurō intentaba todavía evitar que se marchara pero su hermana estiró con demasiada fuerza y finalmente consiguió zafarse.

- ¡Mira que marca me has dejado en el brazo estúpido! – se quejó ella gritándole.

- ¿Por qué está así? – le escuchó preguntar a Gaara mientras salía de la estancia.

Temari entró furiosa en casa, dispuesta a romperlo todo. No se daba cuenta de que estaba exagerando su enfado sólo por el hecho de tener que ocultarle a Kankurō su relación con Shikamaru.

- Es que si se lo digo a una persona no tardarán en saberlo todos… - dijo ella sentada en el sofá suspirando – no puedo confiar.

Se quedó unos minutos con las piernas cruzadas sentada en el sofá pensando. Pensando en cómo iban a pasar los días siguientes antes de que empezaran los exámenes. Esa semana que Shikamaru decidió que iba a pasar con ella presentándose el día de su cumpleaños.

- Se lo debo… - pensó e inmediatamente se levantó para darse una ducha rápida. Tenía que ir con él cuanto antes para aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Se duchó a conciencia sin dejar de pensar en él y en que probablemente le insistiría en salir por ahí a pesar de todo lo que habían hablado. Ella no quería realmente, pero tampoco quería estar mal para la ocasión -si se daba-.

Cuando salió de la ducha se desenredó el pelo y se lo secó. Estando lista para hacerse las cuatro coletas se lo pensó dos veces y decidió hacerse sólo dos, de manera que pareciera que tenía el pelo mucho más largo que como se veía cuando se hacía las cuatro. Pero antes de atarse el pelo se miró el flequillo. Lo tenía bastante más largo de lo habitual. Se lo debía cortar o hacer algún cambio. Enseguida se le ocurrió que podría dividirse el pelo con la raya hacia un lado dejando más cantidad de flequillo del lado derecho.

En cuanto a la ropa decidió dejar aparcada la de siempre y buscó su yukata negro favorito el cual acompañó con su obi rojo. Igualmente por debajo sí conservó las prendas de malla, como era costumbre en ella.

Se miró al espejo y pensó que le faltaba algo. Fue al baño de nuevo y se perfumó con su perfume favorito que olía a vainilla pero sin llegar a ser demasiado empalagoso. Antes de cerrar el cajón vio que entre sus cosas había un pintalabios rojo y lápiz de ojos. Todo aquello eran cosas que rara vez había usado y los tenía casi nuevos. No obstante, y aunque fuera raro en ella, decidió probar a ver cómo le quedaba. Por suerte el lápiz no era negro oscuro, sino más grisáceo y no daba la impresión de haberse tomado muy en serio lo de maquillarse.

No quería que pareciera eso, sólo estaba probando –o eso quería creer-.

Sus piernas las cubrió con las prendas de malla que solía llevar. En sus pies sus sandalias negras.

- Estoy lista – dijo para sí misma.

Saliendo ya por la puerta de casa, cogió un bolso discreto que casi no se notaba. Negro, pequeñito. Lo suficientemente grande como para guardar su cartera y sus llaves.

Y entonces lo vio.

El reloj en la pared indicaba que habían pasado más de tres horas desde que se fue de la habitación de Shikamaru.

- … ¡¿pero qué?! – exclamó cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

Temari se encaminó a toda prisa hacia el hostal donde se alojaba Shikamaru. Aunque a la vez intentaba no despeinarse mucho ya que sino no habría servido de nada el esfuerzo de arreglarse.

Cruzó el vestíbulo del hotel a toda velocidad. Cuando por fin llegó delante de la puerta de la habitación llamó dando dos toques y relajó un poco la espalda recuperando el aliento.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon unos pasos lentos que se acercaban cada vez más. Y finalmente se abrió la puerta ante ella.

- Mendokusai… has tardado – dijo Shikamaru restregándose los ojos – me ha dado tiempo de ducharme, lavar la ropa y secarla en la lavandería de al lado, leer y echarme una siesta.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… – se excusó ella – he tenido problemas.

- Mmmm… vamos, no te quedes ahí. Pasa. – dijo el Nara todavía desperezándose. La rubia entró y se sentó en la cama. Él cerró la puerta y cogió el libro que estaba leyendo para ponerle un punto de libro y dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó bien en el cambio de Temari. Ella lo observaba moverse por la habitación hasta que él se paró y se quedó mirándola.

- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó ella ruborizándose.

- Parece que ha valido la pena la espera - Shikamaru se sentó a su lado sin dejar de mirarla. – Pero… lo siento.

- ¿"Lo siento" por qué? – cuestionó la rubia.

- Porque ese pintalabios no te va a durar mucho – dijo él poniendo su mano derecha en la mejilla de la rubia. Su mirada clavada en los labios rojos era como la mirada de una fiera observando a su presa.

Temari se encontraba enrojecida por la forma en cómo le hablaba el shinobi y cómo la miraba:

- Shikamaru, antes eras tan inseguro… te costaba decirme lo que pensabas de mí. Me demostrabas tu atracción por mí con pequeños actos que luego justificabas diciendo que era por trabajo. Me pasé mucho tiempo dudando sobre sí era yo la que me imaginaba cosas… pensaba que podría estar en mi mente eso de que te gustaba. Pero entonces aquel día me besaste… y se despejaron todas mis dudas. Yo te gustaba de verdad…

- … aquel día aproveché mi estado de embriaguez para armarme de valor y besarte. Aunque ahora realmente me arrepiento de no haberte dado un primer beso decente. Y al día siguiente busqué la manera más estúpida de volver a intentarlo – explicó él sin dejar de mirar los labios.

- ¿De volver a intentar el qué?

- De volver a intentar besarte. Pero no me explico cómo las cosas se precipitaron tanto. Te tuve en mi cama y sentí que estuvimos a punto de estropear nuestra amistad…

- No lo habíamos pensado bien… y todavía no sabía hasta qué punto estabas dispuesto a continuar.

- ¿Yo? Yo… llevaba un tiempo pensando en que cada vez que estabas a solas conmigo, si me atrevía a besarte podrían pasar varias cosas como consecuencia de ello: que tú me mataras, que tú no me mataras pero me pillaran tus hermanos y me mataran, que tu no me mataras y yo no supiera como continuar, que tu no me mataras y yo no pudiera parar. Porque la verdad es que temía que esa atracción no me dejara contenerme y que por no controlarme me odiaras para siempre por ser un abusón. Pero al final no ocurrió nada de eso…

- En serio, ¿te imaginaste todos los escenarios posibles? Por favor Shikamaru… - dijo ella poniéndose una mano en la frente.

- No, no me los imaginé todos, ocurrió lo que nunca me imaginé – confesó el Nara – lo que ocurrió es que te besé y yo no podía contenerme pero tú no me odiaste por ello.

- ¿Cómo te iba a odiar? Tal y como me besas…

- Siempre que te miro pienso que ojalá… ojalá fuera el tipo ideal, guapo, fuerte, con éxito. El tipo de hombre que protegería a la mujer a la que ama sin ser un debilucho y un cobarde…

Él había bajado la mano de su mejilla y la había dejado reposando en la pierna de la rubia.

- Shikamaru, ¿no me estás escuchando? – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y dándole una leve bofetada. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Eres eso y mejor, porque eres el tipo más inteligente que conozco. Pero todas las cualidades de una persona no sirven de nada si no tienes pasión. Y tú eres un apasionado con tu gente. Es por eso que lo que tú consideras un beso mediocre para mí fue genial…

Shikamaru se quedó sorprendido por las declaraciones de la rubia y no podía articular palabra. No obstante, enseguida cambió la expresión y sonrió para ella.

- Gracias – le dijo estirando su mano para apoyarla contra el pecho. Ciñó los brazos entorno a la rubia fundiéndose en un tierno abrazo.

Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que él acercó su nariz al pelo rubio. Shikamaru apreció su aroma durante unos instantes.

- Qué bien hueles – le dijo con voz profunda – y estás muy guapa.

Ella agradeció estar contra su pecho para que no pudiera apreciar el rubor ante el piropo. Aunque eso duró poco porque él la separó un poco para contemplarla y la tomó por el mentón para besarla.

Comenzando lentamente, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Sintiendo el contacto de sus labios carnosos. Usó su lengua para abrirse paso y toparse con la de la rubia. Y así entre besos, suspiros y caricias pasaron los minutos sin que se dieran cuenta.

- Me excito como un maldito pervertido cada vez que te beso – susurró Shikamaru a unos milímetros de su boca. Y entonces sonrió y terminó rozando la nariz de Temari con la suya. – Vamos a algún sitio, estás muy guapa como para no lucirte.

- Pero si salimos nos verán – dijo ella observando como el shinobi se colocaba el chaleco verde.

- Qué importa, hoy es tu cumpleaños y he venido para celebrarlo. Vamos – dijo mirando el contenido de su cartera y guardándola en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Shikamaru fue al baño y se perfumó. Luego se miró al espejo y se limpió las marcas de pintalabios rojo.

- Te he quitado todo el pintalabios – dijo él tendiéndole un trozo de papel para que se limpiara. Ella entendió el gesto y se limpió.

Temari resopló ante la idea de salir pero no se quejó más. En el fondo se moría de ganas por salir a algún sitio. Él le tendió la mano y ella la agarró para levantarse pero Shikamaru pudo apreciar la magulladura en su brazo y no pudo evitar preguntarle:

- ¿Y eso del brazo? Antes, cuando hemos estado… no lo tenías.

- Ah, ¿esto? No es nada. Somos ninjas ¿recuerdas? Tenemos continuas heridas y contusiones.

- Lo sé, pero esto no lo tenías hace unas horas – insistió él. Ella suspiró resignada.

- Vale, lo admito. Antes he discutido con Kankurō y se ha dado cuenta de que olía a tabaco y ha empezado a sospechar cosas. No me quería soltar así que el apretaba y yo estiraba con fuerza. Pero no pasa nada, en un rato se irá.

- Tssk, maldito – se quejó él - ¿no podría ser un poco más delicado? Eres una mujer.

- Joder Shikamaru, soy una kunoichi no soy cualquier mujer.

- Es verdad, y además la más cruel – dijo él metiéndose con ella. Temari se rio pero le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.

- Siempre con la misma historia – dijo ella saliendo por la puerta seguida por el shinobi de la Hoja.


End file.
